These Heavenly Stars
by Steller.Stars
Summary: The fourth generation of Fairy Tail has been born! But what happenes when Luna Dragneel's magic betrays her? What if the magic she holds inside of her is to much for her to control? Can she find someone who can help her? And if she does, how will this effect her life?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: The fourth generation of Fairy Tail has been born! But what happenes when Luna Dragneel's magic betrays her?

Pairings: NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, Miraxus, Bana (Bachus x Cana, and more (; +OC characters (kids)

So I'm using the characters I created in my 50 theme challenge (plz go check that out) except instead of NaLu's kid being named Stella Layla Dragneel, I'm changing it to Luna Layla Dragneel. Mkay? Mkay. (not TFIOS related) But incase you haven't read it, heres the characters:

Luna Layla Dragneel

Parents: Natsu x Lucy

Age: 16 Zodiac: Gemini

Magic: 4th generation Celestial Dragon Slayer

Looks: Long pink hair, down to butt. Brown eyes, one dimple, chubby cheeks, D cup, long legs, slender build, long eyelashes, full pink lips, guild mark on the back of her right hand in pink. (Said to be a beauty much to Natsu's dismay)

Clothing: Short jean shorts, black tang top with a white skull, and a gray open sweater over her top.

Personality:

-Funny -Unique smile -Kind of a nerd -Dense (but not as much as Natsu) -Modest -Kind -Outgoing

-Sharp tongue -Always gets revenge -Loves to get in guild brawls -Sneaky -ect.

Ultear Ur Fullbuster

Parents: Gray x Juvia

Age: 15 Zodiac: Aquarius

Magic: Time Ark Magic

Looks: Dark blue wavy shoulder length hair, freckles, tan, beach look, blue eyes, petite much like Levy, C cup, ect.

Clothing: black bikini top, capri leggings, (much like Cana)

Personality: -Cocky -Weakness to cute objects -When nervous, speaks in 3rd person -Jealous type -Scary

-Kind of like Laxus's personality, she put up a stern wall around her, so you never see her sweet side, but it's there

Liam Lilly Redfox

Parents: Levy x Gajeel

Age: 16 Zodiac: Leo

Magic: 4th generation Diamond Dragon Slayer

Looks: Short wavy black hair, red eyes, glasses, elfish ears, freckles, ect.

Clothing: Red beanie, black basket ball shorts, Tight black long sleeve shirt, ect.

Personality: -Calm -Collected -Cute + Geek -Loves to read -Mysterious -Blushes easily -SUPER SEXY

-Secretly a flirt -Loyal -Smart -Strong -Did I say sexy? -God damn

Lance Edolas Dreyar

Parents: Mira x Laxus

Age: 17 Zodiac: Taurus

Magic: Weather Magic

Looks: White shaggy hair, Blue eyes, Dimples, White teeth, ect.

Clothing: Tight short sleeved white tee, always carries a rain jacket with him, jeans, black rain boots ect.

Personality: -Funny -Caring -Cocky -Pervertish XD -Match maker -ect.

Devan Tenrou Groh

Parents: Canna x Bachus

Age: 15 Zodiac: Scorpio

Magic: Dissembly Magic (Gildart's magic)

Looks: Dark brown curly hair, sharp jaw line, long eyelashes ect.

Clothing: Tight brown button up long sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, ect.

Personality: -Cheeky -Caring -Secretly really perverted

Simon Scarlet Fernandes

Parents: Erza x Jellal

Age: 17 Zodiac: Virgo

Magic: Darkness Magic

Looks: Short purple hair, Jellal's red tattoo on his right arm, brown eyes, strong build, ect.

Clothing: Similar to Erza, skinny jeans, chest plate, ect.

Personality: -Dry humor -Sweet Tooth -Dramatic -Protective -Has a weakness to girls *wink wink* (;

There will be side characters but these are the main ones. Chapter 1 will be up in less then three hours.

Review and tell me what you think! I will be accepting OCs!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Help Me

When I was born, everything was perfect. I was a wonderful, happy, bundle of joy, made by the last generation's two most impactful mages. Natsu, and Lucy Dragneel. I was brought to the guild a week after I was born, after my mother had convinced my father that the guild wasn't _that_ dangerous for a newborn child. Only a week after I was born did I find out that Mama and Papa weren't the only people in my family. By the time I was four years old I had so many friends and family members that it made my brain hurt. I grew up with Fairy Tail, I wasn't afraid of a thing in the world, because, I knew that Fairy Tail had my back. They would protect me no matter what. And I would protect them. But... Could they protect me from myself?

"Simon! Simon! I have an idea!" nine year old me screamed gleefully. The purple haired mage leaned down off the bar stool, motioning for me to tell him my "great" idea.

"When I turn ten next week, You, me, Liam-san, and Deven-san, should make a team!" I squealed.

"That's a wonderful idea Luna! But don't you want Ultear-san and Lance on our team also?"

I started fiddling with my fingers as I said, "Well Ultear-san seems to not like me very much and I think she would like to have Lance all to herself..."

Lance, who had been listening in on the whole conversation turned to us with a red face and exclaimed, "WHY DON'T YOU GUYS USE HONORIFICS WITH MY NAME?!"

"Because we don't respect you." Simon and I said in unison.

But, I never got to form the team with them. Instead, fate had other plans.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I sat strait up in my bed as pain flew throughout my whole body. I continued to scream in pain as tears flooded my eyes until Mama and Papa came bursting through my room. "Luna! What's wrong?" My mom came running over to me with her panic stricken face. "Mama! It Hurts so bad!" I screamed as tears flooded down my face. "W-where does it hurt?" My dad asked as he stumbled around the room trying to figure out what to do. "EVERYWHERE!" I wailed. "Honey! She has no wound, nothing, I don't know what to do! It's something inside her body!" My mom screamed. Suddenly, my dad came to a conclusion, "Happy! Go get Wendy!" "No! That'll take too long! We need to bring her to the guild!" "No ones going to be there! It's midnight!" "They were having a party today! They WILL be there! But just in case, when we get their make sure to fire the emergency signal!" My mom commanded. "AYE!"

Sure enough, there were people at the guild. My dad and Loke-san carried me in while my mom screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP US!" Her scream was so filled with panic that it brought everybody's attention. I remember seeing my dad running outside the guild to send the emergency flare while people crowded around me. They cleared a table to set me down while Aunt Mira-san examined me.

"Happy! Go get Wendy! She just left with Romeo and Carla so she shouldn't be too far!" "Aye!"

People were in full panic mode. People rushed around getting me water and such, but nothing helped, it hurt sooooo bad. You wouldn't even be able to fathom the pain. The most terrible thing was, I didn't know what was going on. Questions flooded my brain, _When is it going to stop?! Am I going to die? If I am, Death better hurry cause this frickin hurts like balls._

"Luna. On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worse possible pain imaginable, what is your pain?" Uncle Laxus asked me.

"A nine." I blurted out.

Suddenly Aunt Wendy-san came running through the doors, followed by Uncle Romeo and Aunt Carla.

Aunt Wendy was freaking out over me doing all her doctor inspections and stuff but in the mean time I wanted someone to kill me already.

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Aunt Wendy screamed while breathing rapidly.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING?! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!"

"WE NEED PORLYUSICA-SAN!"

"I'LL USE MEGA SPEED AND GO GET HER!"

While I heard the screams around me, all I could do was stare at the ceiling, with tears streaming down my face, and try not to scream. Suddenly, a firm hand gripped my own.

"Luna. We're here for you. It's okay. We're right here." I looked to my left to see my hopefully future team members all around me. Even Ultear-san and Lance. I started crying even more.

"I-it hurts so baaaaad!" I wailed.

"Until Porlyusica-san arrives, Ultear-san, you know how to do link magic no?" Aunt Wendy asked.

"Yes I do."

"I would like you to do a link on Luna-san and I. I must see for myself what's going on."

Ultear quickly agreed and did as Aunt Wendy asked. However, as soon as Ultear did the link I wailed out in pain and Aunt Wendy dropped to the floor, screaming harder then I myself. Ultear-san quickly undid the link, as Aunt Wendy withered on the floor. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LUNA?! THAT'S A TEN!"

Suddenly, the pain was ten times worse then before. I couldn't stop screaming. "SIMON! KILL ME! I DON'T WANNA BE ALIVE! IT'S TOO PAINFULL! PLEASE!" I begged him. "SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL ME!" I could see that my fellow guild members were crying at the sight of my usually happy face asking them to do such a horrid job. But I couldn't stop. It was all to much. My mother held my right hand, Simon and Liam battled for my left, all of them saying stuff that didn't help me at all like, "It's going to be okay sweetheart." "We're gonna make our team today Luna! You just gotta pull through!" Aunt Wendy was crying hysterically on the floor, not blaming me at all for wanting to die. "ARGH! AAAAAHHH! P-PLEUHHHH!" I probably sounded like a lunatic. But I honestly couldn't care less. I had bigger problems.

Just then, Porlusica stormed through the guild doors, saying things like, "If that damn cat tries to fly me one more time, HE'S GONNA BE THE ONE THAT'S FLYING! FROM MY FOOT ENTERING HIS ASS!" I wasn't sure if I wanted her to try in help me when I was pretty sure she was the one that needed help. But never mind that. She examined me just like Aunt Wendy, and then asked Ultear-san to do the link on herself.

"NO PORLYUSICA-SAN! IT'S TO MUCH PAIN! YOUR TOO OLD TO GO THROUH SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Aunt Wendy yelled.

"I'M NOT OLD!" There was no stopping her. So, when the link was done, Porlyusica fell to the floor and groaned. "U-Undo the link!" She struggled to get out. Ultear staggered a bit, but managed.

Porlyusica's eyes were huge as she stood up.

"LUCY! Call out the gate of the twins! Gemini!"

"O-okay! I call thee! Gemini!"

Gemi and Mini-san understood the situation in a split second and floated up to me. They felt my forehead and sighed.

"This isn't good Gemi!"

"I know Mini! This hasn't happen in over two hundred years!"

"WHAT?! TELL ME NOW!" Liam screamed.

Gemini ignored him and put they're hands over my head and started chanting in a language I didn't understand.

Suddenly, all the pain went away. I leaped into my Papa's arms and wailed uncontrollably.

Porlyusica gave me a few minutes but then she was in business mode.

"Okay child. Now stop your crying. Gemini and I have some explaining to do."

"O-okay." I said as Liam hugged me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Papa glare at Liam-san but then he looked away.

"Luna has the magical power on the level of Zeref." You could hear a pin drop in the guild. I don't think it's ever been that quite in there.

"The reason Luna is feeling such incredible pain is because this magic is much to much for her body to handle at such a young age. At this rate, her magic will over flow, and she'll die, and she might kill many people in the process." I gasped.

"Luckily I know someone who can help Luna." Gemini spoke up. "Someone only Porlyusica, ourselves, and the Spirit King know about. Someone I must not mention to anybody else." Gemini said as they looked nervously at Papa.

"In order to receive this help, Luna must come back with me to the Spirit World." At this, Mama started crying, I could here Simon sniffle beside me, and Liam shook his head behind me. The rest of the guild was just speechless.

"Tell us who this someone is!" My Dad commanded.

"We told you. This person must be kept top secret." Porlyusica said.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE LUNA! SHE'S MY ONLY DAUGHTER!" My Mother wailed.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan!" Aunt Levy ran up to my mother comforting her.

"We're also sorry Lucy, but we don't want Luna to die. She must come with us!" Gemini demanded.

"F-for how long." I croaked out.

"It depends, At least, five years. At most, ten years in human years of course. "

I felt my stomach drop.

"I don't wanna leave my family!" I said with a trembling lip and shaking hands.

"I'm terrible sorry Luna-san. But Virgo-san is already at your home gathering your belongings."

That was it. There was no if, ands, or buts. I was going. It broke my heart, that I would have to leave for such a long period of time. Gemini gave me an hour to say goodbye to everyone, then that was it.

First, I said goodbye to all my Aunt's and Uncles. I think the top five that cried the most was, Aunt Erza, Aunt Canna, Aunt Juvia, Aunt Levy, and for some reason, Uncle Gray. I thought he despised me.

Next, I said goodbye to my friends.

Simon couldn't stop crying. He was one of the strongest people I knew! And he was crying! Over me!

"Simon I'll miss you! Will you save me a spot in the team?" I looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Absolutely Luna. I'll make sure no one forgets you and I'll be waiting for your return."

Devan couldn't stop shaking. He looked at me like I was already gone, which broke my heart.

"Devan, your one of my best friends. And you'll still be in a few years. But, please, I beg you, please take care of my parents."

"Sure thing Luna. Please don't forget me in the Spirit World!"

"I WONT! I won't forget anyone!"

"Oh and one more thing Devan, don't drink." I looked at him sternly (well, as sternly as I could cause I was only nine) Then moved onto Ultear.

Even though Ultear and I "aren't the best of friends" I still had to say goodbye.

"Ultear."

"What do you want Love Rival?"

"When I get back I better see you in a relationship with fancy pants over there." I said as I pointed to Lance.

She blushed, "Don't tell me what to do!" She yelled.

I laughed and moved onto the next person. But before I could, surprisingly, she pulled my into a hug and whispered something only I could hear. "Sorry." However that one word was enough, and I hugged her back.

"Now, when I get back we can try to be better friends k?"

"I would love that!"

Lance couldn't stop hugging me.

"I'm gonna miss you Luna!" He said as he pulled me into a bear hug. "You've always been like my little sister!"

"Good cause I think Ultear is getting jealous over there."

He pulled away with a hard blush, "Whaaaat? N-nah..."

"When I get back, you better be in a relationship with her, or I'm gonna beat you senseless with my new magic!"

"A-aye!"

Liam... When I went to say goodbye to Liam, _I_ couldn't stop blushing.

"Ummm. While I'm gone, don't read yourself to death k?" _Read yourself to death? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU LUNA?!_

But like always, he answered physically instead of verbally. He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear, "I'm already dead without you."

I

Don't think

I will ever

Blush harder then I did that morning.

I pulled away and started to walk away, but quickly changed my mind finding courage out of no where, walked back up to him, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "You better be single when I come back." Then I dashed off looking for Mom and Dad.

Saying goodbye to mom and dad was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. That was saying a lot.

In fact, I don't even wanna talk about it. Long story short, lots of tears. Even from the almighty Salamander.

Next thing I knew, Gemini-san was ready to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Letters

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_I can't believe it's already been a year since I've left!_

_Why didn't you tell me the Spirit World was so beautiful?!_

_I'm really sorry I haven't written to you guys. I've been really busy! Loke-san said the first two years would be the hardest. After next year I'll have more time to write!_

_That's because first I have to do "emergency bounding" which is really painful. But it'll help my magic power go lower. _

_I'm feeling a lot better now. But I haven't learned anything yet! IT'S BORING! But my trainer/ god mother says instead of two years it might just go down to a year and a half cause it's been working so efficiently. She says that the last time they did this it back fired... and bad things happened. But I'm doing good! So no worries! _

_P.S Mama, Aquarius doesn't want to admit it, but she misses you. ALOT. But she did say that she's proud you finally got a boyfriend, much less a husband. _

_Love with all my heart,_

_Luna Layla Dragneel _

_Dear Simon,_

_How's the team going?_

_I read all your letters but I never had any time to respond. Things have been hectic!_

_I hope you can forgive me..._

_How's your mom and dad? _

_I remember how funny they were together._

_I think the most awkward out of all the married parents in the guild, your parents is #1_

_My impression of them:_

_Jellal: Sweety are you okay?_

_Erza: JELLAL I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY_

_two minutes later*_

_Erza: JELLAL IS NEVER ROMANTIC TO ME_

_Mira: sweat drops*_

_two minutes later*_

_Jellal: I brought cake~!_

_Erza: I LOVE YOU~_

_Erza: Blushes*_

_Erza: I never said that_

_Mira: sweat drops* YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED!_

_HAHAHAHAHA! Ya... anyways, I'm doing good! I'm going to actually start training soon, but right now I'm doing emergency bounding to keep my magic levels from exploding._

_I have to go, I got many other letters to write!_

_P.S You would love the cake here! It's called "Twinkling velvet crisindrom* I keep asking for the recipe for you but Virgo-san is strict and won't allow anyone else to know!_

_Love,_

_Luna Layla Dragneel_

_Dear Devon, _

_I'm terribly sorry I haven't responded to any of your letters until now._

_You have no idea how busy I've been._

_Please forgive me._

_I better not hear from anyone that you've been drinking. I know your smart, but don't try to defy that curse. And don't let anyone else temp you to either._

_You would love to see the view from my window._

_Do me a favor and go buy a telescope. The stars are more beautiful then we ever thought._

_How are my parents?_

_How are yours? _

_When are you gonna choose between your dad's guild and your moms? Stop postponing the date and make your decision already._

_P.S I won't be mad if you choose otherwise but I think you should choose Fairy Tail. We're the #1 guild in Fior after all. (;_

_Love,_

_Luna Layla Dragneel_

_Dear Ultear,_

_I think I miss you the most out of everybody. (Along with my parents and Liam. *blushes*) _

_Although we bickered as children, I really hope we can put all that behind us._

_Tell me what's up with you and Lance? Any changes in your relationship? *wink wink*_

_Tell me how the exceeds are doing! I NEED TO KNOW! I don't have enough time to wright them letters tonight since I have an intense meeting tomorrow to inspect my progress._

_So, tell them I love them and I'll write letters when I get a chance! _

_Love,_

_Luna Layla Dragneel_

_Dear Lance,_

_YOU BETTER DATE ULTEAR OR WE'RE GONNA HAVE SOME PROBLEMS!_

_But never mind that, tell me how things are going!_

_More importantly, how are the Grand Magic Games? PLEASE tell me non of you guys have participated yet! Cause I wanna be one of the first out of our generation to compete!_

_Also, S class? How's that? Tell me the new happenings! And... have any "ships" sailed (wink wink)_

_Anyways brother, must write more letters! OOH WAIT! How's puberty going for ya? In the Spirit World it hits super hard so I'm like dying over here. PUBERTY SUCKS! I've already had the talk with each celestial spirit! THAT'S MORE THEN 12 TIMES! UGH IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!_

_Love,_

_Luna Layla Dragneel_

_Dear Liam,_

_I'm truly sorry I haven't been able to write to you._

_Every time I tried to write, my god mother would burn all the paper saying that it was "interfering" with our training. Like, we're not even training! All we're doing is boring stuff like meditating. It's called "Locking My True Magic" or what not._

_What's the book you're currently reading? What's it about?_

_Do you have a girlfriend? Are there any new guild members from when I left? TELL ME EVERYTHING! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! _

_You remind me so much of Loke-san. But your more quite, and mellow. Which is good cause he never stops asking me for catnip and whatnot! _

_Let me tell you, these spirits are crazy. But, Fairy Tail is even more crazy._

_How's Grandpa Makarov? Is he... in good health? _

_Who's the guild master now?_

_When I left we only had a temporary master cause Uncle Laxus doesn't want to be master. _

_How are your parents? I bet Aunt Levy has lost her mind by now, dealing with you and Uncle Gajeel... that's a handful. _

_But most importantly... What magic do you use now?! I'VE BEEN DYING TO KNOW ALL YEAR! Did you really inherit something? OR learned a magic? _

_Love,_

_Luna_

I stopped writing as Celeste flew by my window signaling me that it was time for bed.

I think they would be very surprised if I told them my teacher was a dragon.

(A/N Please mind the spelling and grammar, I'm writing at 2:00 am Plz review!)


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank NynaeveAl'Mera for the review! Very nice!

So I just want to clarify that in the last chapter, all the letters were written the same night. Mkay? Mkay.

**_Last Time_**_:_

_I stopped writing as Celeste flew by my window signaling me that it was time for bed._

_I think they would be very surprised if I told them my teacher was a dragon._

Chapter 3: Letters part 2

_Dear Luna,_

_Your father and I both miss you so much! We think about you every second of our day._

_When you first left your father wouldn't stop going on missions. I finally got him to calm down but we have to much money now! Haha, it's wonderful to hear from __Aquarius. Please tell her I'm so sorry and that I love her. Despite her rude comments. All you're Aunts and Uncles miss you so much! We celebrated what would have been your 11th birthday just last week. I'll have Virgo-san send you you're presents. _

_With lots of love,_

_Mama_

_Dear Luna,_

_I fully understand that you've been busy. So don't worry._

_Everyone misses you so much!_

_The team is doing great!_

_Our last job was to go beat the crap out of some vulcans that were scaring a village. Liam dislocated his shoulder and Aunt Levy won't stop fretting about him! It's funny though cause I bet he wishes you were the one who was fretting about him. *wink wink* _

_Your impression of my parents was very funny and accurate. They're doing well, at least I hope. They both went on an SS class job about a week after you left. Aunt Canna predicts they'll be home soon though._

_P.S I MUST GET THAT RECIPE! _

_Sincerely,_

_Simon F. _

_Dear Luna,_

_It's okay that you're "a little late" to reply to my letters. _

_Haha, anyways, no I haven't been drinking. Jeez Luna I'm not stupid. Plus I don't even consider it a curse. It's just if I drink any alcohol I'll die instantly. It's more like I'm allergic. XD _

_Anyways, the next date is when I turn fifteen. So I have plenty of time. Thanks by the way, everyone else is just threatening me. Lol just kidding. But they're being awkward about it. Especially my mom. _

_P.S I bought the telescope. Like always you were right. But I bet the view from your window is 100x better._

_Sincerely,_

_Devan _

_Dear Luna,_

_I'm usually not one to write letters, so this is a little weird. _

_Lance and I are still friends but we've started a team together! _

_Even if we did like each other I'm not aloud to date. Dad would have a hissy fit. Mom would... *shivers* I don't even want to think about what mom would do._

_The exceeds are doing great! Lilly won't admit it, but theres a rumor going on in the guild that he sneaks out to visit a very special exceed on the weekends. _

_But most importantly... Carla's pregnant! FINALLY! *rolls eyes* Aunt Wendy-san is saying that it's going to be a litter of maybe eight. Happy's going insane! _

_Love,_

_Ultear Fullbuster _

_Dear Luna,_

_STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!_

_Anyways, The last generation is still handling the games. So don't worry. I'll try and save you a spot for when you come back (; _

_S class tests are going good. None of our good friends have been nominated yet. But I think that's gonna change next year. _

_SHIPS. Oh gawd ships. Mom nearly went insane when I told her that I might have a slight crush on Ultear. She's tried multiple plans to get our "ships to sail" Other then that Uncle Elfman FINALLY proposed to Aunt Evergreen. I mean jeez! How long does it got to take?! OH! And Aunt Wendy-san is pregnant! Everyone is so excited! Ultear's already talking about getting the kid on our team. She moves fast. _

_P.S I agree, puberty sucks_

Love,

Lance D.

_Dear Luna,_

_Focus on you're training jeez._

_Stop asking me so many questions. _

_I'm reading Gone With The Wind.  
>What kind of question is "Do you have a girlfriend?!" Of course I don't!<em>

_I don't pay attention to who's joined the guild or not. I miss you too, jeez._

_How do I remind you of Loke? I don't even have orange hair! And since when have I tried to look up girl's skirts? Jeez I'm no pervert. Speaking of which, tell me if Loke has tried anything on you. I'll destroy him. _

_Grandpa Makarov is doing fine. I don't know how that old man can still walk! It's a __miracle really. _

_I'm not allowed to tell you who the guild master is now. But let me just say this, it was a surprise to everyone when Laxus appointed this job to them. It's supposed to be a surprise for when you come back._

_I did inherit magic by the way. But I don't want to tell you yet. It'll be a surprise. _

_Sincerely,_

_Liam Redfox_

I sighed. Why does Liam have to be so cold?


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I'm accepting OCs! Send them in! Lots of information about the character please! I like to know their zodiac signs idk. Lol anyways, yeah.

*Six months from last chapter*

"Luna."

"Yeah Celeste?"

"Starting today you're going to have a strict training schedule. We've balanced out your magic level to our best ability, it's time to move on."

"YES! FINALLY!"

"I wrote out your schedule last night, I'll give it to you in a second. You'll start tomorrow morning. But today, all I want to do is inform you of the up coming years."

I listened closely as Celeste stared at me intently in her dragon form. Although it's intimidating, I can't help but love the way her scales shine from the stars.

Celeste is usually a blackish-purple color, but her scales are supposed to look like the night sky, instead of one solid color you can see dots of white and occasionally a shooting star moves it's way across her body. One time, I even saw a meteor shower run across her back. However, when she wants to be seen, she can turn her scales into a piercing white color.

"For the next few years, I'll be teaching you about your magic. You must learn five crucial things before you can leave." She said coldly.

"First, you must learn how to eat. Secondly I'll teach you basic spells. Thirdly, I'll teach you how to do an efficient unison raid with one of your fellow mages. Fourth, I must teach you about your magic, history and whatnot. Last but not least, I'll teach you how to create, you don't always destroy things with this magic."

"Mkay..." It sounded a little weird to me, how to eat? History? Create? It was so unspecific and left me wondering. But, I didn't ask.

Later that night, I sat at my desk looking at the piece of paper my teacher had given me.

_Aries: Basic school skills, math,reading and whatnot. (8:00 am)_

_Taurus: Weaponry_

_Gemini: Battle strategy_

_Cancer: Martial Arts_

_Virgo: Whip lessons_

_Libra: Stretching_

_Sagittarius: Archery_

_Capricorn: Meditating (3:00 pm)_

_(A/N I know I left out a few zodiac signs, it's because they can't teach Luna anything) _

_Then you will meet with me, on my island at 6:00 pm. Don't be late._

_Love, Celeste_

"That's so weird. Celeste is usually really warm and nice and funny. But today, she seemed really stressed out." I murmured to myself.

"That's because today is a very depressing anniversary for Queen-sama." Virgo said, popping out of no where.

"AAAAHHHH! VIRGO! NOT FUNNY!" I screamed.

"Do you wish to punish me Hime?"

"N-no! Anyways what anniversary are you talking about?!"

"Two hundred and sixty years ago, today, we had a similar case where one's magical power was just too great. He had the same magic as you, Celestial Dragon Slayer magic. But when we tried to train him it back fired. He got worse. To the point where he committed suicide. That's today's anniversary. That's why Queen-sama has been so stressed out today. Because, she doesn't want the same thing to happen to you."

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Aunt Lucy! When were you born?" Violet, Canna's daughter and Devan's younger sister, asked me.

"July first. Why?" I responded.

"I learned about zodiac signs from Mama! And since you were born July first, you're a Cancer!" The six year old smiled gleefully.

I smiled, "That's wonderful! What does that mean about me?"

"It means your very emotional. You care for your nakama deeply and would do anything for them. However you tend to strive for attention. But that's okay cause everyone has they're flaws!"

"Haha! Okay, would you like to see Cancer for yourself?" Violet looked at me questioningly, not sure what I meant.

"I open thee! Cancer!"

"EBI!" Cancer appeared, looking stylish as always with his twin scissors.

You could practically see the happiness in Violet's eyes.

"Nice to meet you Cancer!" "EBI?"

Five minutes later, I continued to sip my strawberry milkshake, Violet ran off somewhere and Cancer went back home, when my dear friend Canna walked up to me.

"Violet says she's very interested in your magic." Canna smirked.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Stop stealing my daughter from me! I at least wanted to teach one of my kids my magic but nooooo." Canna said jokingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Violet wants to learn your magic."

"Aww! That's so sweet! Are you okay with that Canna?"

"Haha! Absolutely! As long as she can beat me in a fight when she's older then I'm all good!"

**Liam's P.O.V**

Simon, Devan and I all sat at our regular table eating some pizza when Violet, Devan's younger sister ran up to us giggling.

"Liam-san! When were you born?"

"August fifth. Why?"

"You're a Leo! You're the leader of the zodiac signs and play your role well. Your both confident and fragile at the same time. When it comes to the people you love, you'll go beyond expectations!" Violet said while reading off a card.

My whole table started to stare at me, with knowing facial expressions. I blushed, "W-whatever."

"Are you interested in zodiac signs now Violet?" Simon asked.

"YEAH! I'm gonna become a spirit mage like Aunt Lushy when I'm older!"

Devan looked at her surprised. "Aren't you gonna learn cards from mom?"

"No! I realized the stars are much more beautiful then paper!" She said cooly before walking off.

I sighed, the stars were beautiful, just like someone I know.

"Thinking about ya girlfriend shorty?"

"D-DAD! I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I looked up at my dad smirking.

"Gihi, yet." With that, he walked off. Leaving me with a flustered face.

"Why don't you just admit it already?" Simon said.

"Gosh you guys! I don't have a crush on Luna! But someone else at this table does!" I smirked, staring at Devan.

His face lit up. "N-NO! WHO EVER TOLD YOU THAT?! She's just a stupid girl that's obsessed with stars!"

"TAKE IT BACK!" I screamed without realizing it.

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO?"

"THEN I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

"TRY ME!"

And with that, we got into one of our famous brawls.

Author's note: I'm not sure what the pint of this chapter was besides showing you what Luna's schedule was and showing you what's going on in the guild.

SPOILER ALERT: NEXT CHAPTER LUNA'S GOING HOME! LOLOLOLOL


	6. Chapter 6

I stared in the mirror. _Is this really me?_

I wore a dress for the first time in seven years, it was a sleeveless dress that resembled Celeste's scales.

Purple, black, and occasionally pink swirled around my waist with the occasional shooting star soaring through.

It moved, swirled, twisted, and blinked as if it was alive.

I moved my eyes up to my hair, it was twisted into a cute donut bun with my pink bangs hanging out.

I touched my lips gently, feeling the slippery gloss rub around on my lips. Aquarius-san had done my make up this morning, but it just feels so weird, I feel so pretty.

I heard a knock at the door. "It's time Luna-san."

I looked around my room one last time. It was covered in boxes, ready to be moved. This was the room I had spent the last seven years in. Now, I was leaving.

My shaky hand moved to open the door, nervous for what awaits when I opened it.

Ten minutes later I was escorted to the main square.

All the celestial spirits waited on each side of the hallway, smiling at me.

The Celestial King, and Celeste, waited for me at the end of the hallway, a portal waiting behind them.

I gulped. It was time.

I began to walk down the hallway nervously, occasionally waving at the celestial spirits I knew.

When I reached my destination the Spirit King yelled, "Today, we celebrate the ending of Luna Dragneel's successful training. Unfortunately that means we must let her go."

"Luna Layla Dragneel has passed every test and completed every lesson successfully... All but one." Celeste spoke up.

Panic struck me. What did I not complete? What?! Murmurs and whispers could be herd throughout the square, all eyes on me.

"I waited for her to take her last test today." I sighed a sigh of relief.

"In her last lesson, I taught her that the universe is a never ending place, filled with constellations no one's ever heard of. That's why, her final test is to create a celestial key of her own, her own spirit." Celeste continued.

My heart hammered in my chest as the Spirit King handed me a notebook and a pencil. I knew how to do it, except this was my first time, and it was in front of everybody. If I failed, it would be humiliating.

Concentrating, I flipped to an empty page, and closed my eyes. I concentrated all of the magical energy I've been reserving for the past few years and pushed it all into my pencil.

Surprisingly, it actually worked. My pencil started flying around the paper uncontrollably.

When I opened my eyes, I saw an unfamiliar constellation that sat undiscovered somewhere out there.

I placed the notebook at my feet and concentrated my magic into my hands. Soon enough a blinding golden light filled my hands and the feeling of cold metal touched my hands.

The words came to me as I yelled, "I OPEN THEE! GATE OF THE CURSES! VOODOO!" Again, a blinding light flashed in front of me as I felt a new presence in front of me.

"Voodoo is here!" I heard a masculine voice say as the gold light faded away.

When the light faded I saw a pale black haired man standing before me. "Luna-sama." He greeted before bowing.

"Hello Voodoo-san! I would like to make a contract! What days work for you?"

"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday."

"Great! Thank you!"

A roar of applause erupted in the square. I turned around and bowed to the spirits, just like Celeste taught me.

As the applause died down the Spirit King said, "Now that Luna has completed her last test, I believe her other family is waiting for her."

I wave of nausea hit me. It seemed to be going to fast. It seemed like I just got here. Now I was leaving, how was I going to greet them? My family... My nakama... It was all going to fast.

However Celeste seemed to see my uneasiness.

If you think that she whispered some words of wisdom into my ear to encourage me... Then you don't know Celeste.

Before I could say anything, she pushed me into the portal.

I landed with a _Pop_ into a familiar scenery. I looked around as I saw a big oak tree in the center of a nice green park surrounded by benches and children running around.

I started shaking. After all this time... I'm finally home. After seven years... I made it. I pulled myself together and started running towards the guild.

Five minutes later I was outside the guild. Without stopping, I kicked down the doors and screamed, "IM BACK!"

I took a few steps in, seeing that everyones eyes were on me. I spotted my mom and dad and ran up to them tackling them while they were still confused.

"I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!"

"L-LUNA?!" Everyone yelled.

"MY DAUGHTERS HOME!"

I looked up at my parents, tears streaming down my face.

"Y-you grew up so well! Puberty hit you like a truck!" Uncle Gajeel said to my left.

"MY DAUGHTERS SO BEAUTIFUL!" My dad cried as he picked me up and spun me around.

My parents practically played tug o' war over me for almost ten minutes before Aunt Mira stepped in.

"HEY! DON'T HOG HER ALL TO YOURSELFS! WE WANT SOME LUNA TOO!" I sweat dropped.

_I'm not an object! You make me sound like a drug!_

My dad glared at Aunt Mira and said, "No! I want my daughter all to myself!" "Daaaad~!"

Suddenly a hand grabbed my own, stealthily pulling me away from my dad.

The boy dragged me outside and exclaimed, "FIGHT ME!"

I looked at him closely, trying to figure out who he was.

Black hair, red beanie, red eyes... "LIAM!" I jumped into his arms, ignoring his comment. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

I cried into his shoulder until he said, "OI! S-stop crying! Jeez it's just me!" I looked up to see he was blushing.

"Y-yeah but *sniff* I just missed you a lot!"

"F-fine, we can hang out and catch up but only after you beat me in a fight!"

"Ugh fine. But I'm not doing it without an audience." I said with a smirk.

Two minutes later we had the whole guild surrounding us, taking bets.

"This better be a good surprise." I said while getting ready.

"Trust me. I'm gonna beat the daylights out of you."

"Hah! I'd like to see you try."

"I'll be referee!" Aunt Mira exclaimed.

"READY! 1... 2... 3... GO!"

"DIAMOND DRAGON SLAYER'S ROAR!"

"SAGITTARIUS SPEAD!" I took off before he could hit me. I ran behind him before he could notice and said, "LIONS FIST!"

I hit him on his temple nocking him to the ground. He stood up fast though.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S ROAR!" A gold tornado shot out of my mouth, nocking Liam down to the ground again.

"DIAMOND DRAGON'S CLUB!" His arm extended into a beautiful bright clear/blue club and almost hit me in the face. Luckily I stepped aside and grabbed the club. Using the martial arts that Cancer had taught me, I judo flipped him. Not wanting him to get back up I did my (supposed to be) final attack.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON IMPACT!" I brought my fist to his head but before I could he moved his head and grabbed my fist.

In that moment, things were in slow motion. I looked into his dazzling red eyes, and he looked into my brown ones.

I was currently doing a one handed handstand while he was holding me up with one arm. With one swift movement he whispered, "Diamond Dragon's Lift." Let me tell you, I went soaring. By the time I was at my peak, I could see all of Magnolia. Then, I fell. I searched my head for spells but none came to me. I can't fly! I started screaming. I was getting closer to the ground by the second and I couldn't do a thing. WAIT! I remembered... Gemini.

"CELESTIAL SPELL GEMINI! GEMINI DOUBLE!" Immediately a twin of me appeared on the ground, waiting for me to fall into her arms. _I'm putting my life into my own hands... Jeez. _

"OOF!" I fell not-so-gracefully into my twins arms. But Liam didn't give me anytime for resting...

"DIAMOND DRAGON'S RESTRAINT!" Diamond handcuffs appeared on my hands, _so I'll just use my legs!_

As Liam came at me with a punch, I waited till the last moment then purposely fell on my butt, making him over swing and end up falling over himself. As much as I pulled, I couldn't get the handcuffs off.

Liam stood up with scales starting to form at the side of his face. Okay, he's getting serious now.

So, I decided to use one of my most dangerous spells.

"CELESTIAL GUIDANCE! GEMINI DEVIL!" My twin appeared again, but this was a different spell from before. By doing this, both of our IQ's go up twice as much as before, my magical stamina goes up, and I summoned my _evil_ twin. Even, I'm scared of my evil twin. I looked over at her, knee high fish net stalkings, lip piercing, pink hair down, leather jacket, yep all of that.

My twin pulled out her whip and charged at Liam while I started to burn through my handcuffs. At first, I didn't think it was going to work, but sure enough those handcuffs turned into liquid handcuffs.

As I freed my whip I saw that Liam and "I" were in a fierce battle. But soon, the scales would even out and I would be winning. I joined in the fight.

Honestly, I don't even remember what skills I used and whatnot. I let my instincts take over.

Let's just say that when I came to, Liam was on the ground trying to figure out what ways right and what ways left.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Hey~! I wanna thank Just an observer1 and lunastarlight for the nice review!

Review's mean so much to me so thank you!

Anyways please send in OCs!

Also if you have any ideas please tell me!

Thanks!

**Last Time: **Before I could say anything, she pushed me into the portal.

I landed with a _Pop_ into a familiar scenery. I looked around as I saw a big oak tree in the center of a nice green park surrounded by benches and children running around.

I started shaking. After all this time... I'm finally home. After seven years... I made it. I pulled myself together and started running towards the guild.

The boy dragged me outside and exclaimed, "FIGHT ME!"

I looked at him closely, trying to figure out who he was.

Black hair, red beanie, red eyes... "LIAM!" I jumped into his arms, ignoring his comment. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

...

When I snapped back to reality I saw a majority of people handing my parents bags of money.

Honestly, I'm hurt no one else bet on me.

As I was silently smiling to myself as I saw my dad brag to his friends I felt two masculine arms wrap around me.

"Welcome back." Liam whispered.

"HEY! GET YOUR PERVERT HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" My dad yelled.

Silence. Liam pulled back, looked at my dad, looked back at me, then picked me up bridal style and ran off.

"H-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled through the wind.

"I told you if you won we could hang out. So let's go get ice cream!"

I could hear my dad protesting in the distance as I said, "Aren't you scared of my dad?"

"Hell yeah but I'm keeping my promise, gihi."

Ten minutes later we were stooped behind a table in _Grandma's Ice Cream Shop _waiting to see my dad run past us.

"Jeez Luna you put on some pounds."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Denial."

Grrrr stupid Liam, doesn't know how to treat a woman right.

Suddenly I saw a pink blur go by.

"He's gone." Liam said as he stood up.

"What Ice cream do you want? I'm paying."

"Thanks! I'll have mint chocolate chip please."

A few minutes later I sat there with my bowl of ice cream looking curiously over at Liam who had two scoops of weird colored swirls.

"What flavor is that?"

"Muddy confetti. It's really good try it." He said as he took his spoon and gave it to me.

My face heated up. W-wouldn't that be an _indirect kiss? _I felt fireworks going off in my belly as I tried to calm down.

"Weirdo what are you thinking about now?!"

"N-NOTHING! Anyway's wheres Simon, Devan, Ultear, and Lance?" I asked as I tried a bit of his _Muddy Confetti_.

"They all went on jobs yesterday. They should be back in about two days."

"I just can't wait! Theres so many people I need to see and so many people I need to catch up with! It's driving me insane!"

"Gihi! Well Simon's still saving you that spot in the team, why don't you join us on a job when they get back?"

"That would be amazing! I can't wait!" I squealed.

"So, tell me about your magic." Liam suddenly said with a determined face.

"Well, I'm a more advanced Dragon Slayer. The thing that makes me more powerful then most Dragon Slayers, not meaning to brag, it's just that I have such a wide variety of spells and skills. I can eat fire, and some elements in the air that are also found in stars. But I also usually cary around a pouch of little star treats that Virgo-san makes up for me. Just in case. I can do unison raids with almost any other mage. Like with you I could probably do a Diamond Star raid or something along those lines. The last time you saw me I had much much much more magic. But I safely locked a certain amount of magical energy in me, that way my magic doesn't get too out of hand. Also, at night before I go to bed, I can take half of my magical energy and store it somewhere else. When I save up enough magical energy I can use it and make my own unique Celestial Spirit." I finished.

"Like give me an example."

I reached into my dress pocket to find a cold metal. I brought it out on the table to show Liam.

"This is Voodoo. Key of the curses. I invented him today."

"Why is his key purple and not silver or gold like Aunt Lucy's?"

"All of the key's I create will be purple. Because I created them."

"Ooooh I kind of get it."

"Tell me about your magic."

"There's not much to know. I'm a Diamond Dragon Slayer. Since diamonds are hard to find I can eat iron too. It's just not as efficient. I do similar attacks to my dad's but that's about it." Liam informed me.

"That's neat! I would've never guessed that you would inherit that. It's a little bizarre. A Solid Script mage and an Iron Dragon Slayer making a Diamond Dragon Slayer... Whatever. What other Dragon Slayers are in the guild?"

"Reseda, Romeo and Wendy's daughter is a Smoke Dragon Slayer. Tamasa, you remember him right? Aunt Kinana and Cobra's son. He ended up inheriting Sensory Dragon Slayer magic. He pisses me off. He controls people's five senses. Tasting, hearing, seeing, feeling, and smelling. But other then that, it's just us."

"I haven't met Reseda yet... Oh! And How are Carla's kittens? Tell me about them!"

"One kitten died in the womb... Really messed Carla up seeing her kitten dead like that. But seven kittens made it out good... Which is a lot for an exceed. Right now, Carla, Happy, and the kittens are leaving tomorrow to visit the rest of the exceeds that live up in the mountains. But I'm not sure if that's gonna change now since you're here."

"I hope not. I don't want they're plans to change just cause I got here."

He smirked, but not for long because just then Dad came bursting through the doors.

"LIAM! YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

Liam quickly stood up, pecked a kiss on my cheek, then ran out the back door of the ice cream shop.

Dad ran over to me, "WHERE DID HE TOUCH YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? I'M GONNA POUND HIS PERVERTED FACE IN!"

"Dad people are staring! I'm fine! We just went out for ice cream! Gosh!"

Dad suddenly hugged me. "I missed you so much, don't ever leave us again."

...

"Bye minna!" Mom waved goodbye to the guild as we headed home.

"Mom, do we still live where we used to live?"

"Yep! Gosh you haven't stepped foot in your room for seven years! That's hard to comprehend..."

"C-comp-rehend? What does that mean Luce?" Asked my dad. We sweat dropped.

"Just, never mind Natsu. I was just trying to say that it's hard to believe that Luna's been gone so long."

"Oooooh..."

Surprisingly, not much has changed since I left.

...

Okay! So, next chapter I'll probably introduce a few OC's so please please please send them in.

Also, I'll have Aunt's and Uncle's (Erza, and Jellal) greet Luna etc. Not much.

Yep! So thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated earlier! Things have been busy with school and stuff. Anyways, please send in OC's! I plan to introduce some in the next chapter! Also if you have any idea's for this story please please PLEASE tell me! I think my biggest challenge will be running out of ideas.

...

**Last Time: **

"LIAM! YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

Liam quickly stood up, pecked a kiss on my cheek, then ran out the back door of the ice cream shop.

Dad ran over to me, "WHERE DID HE TOUCH YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? I'M GONNA POUND HIS PERVERTED FACE IN!"

"Dad people are staring! I'm fine! We just went out for ice cream! Gosh!"

Dad suddenly hugged me. "I missed you so much, don't ever leave us again."

...

"Bye minna!" Mom waved goodbye to the guild as we headed home.

"Mom, do we still live where we used to live?"

"Yep! Gosh you haven't stepped foot in your room for seven years! That's hard to comprehend..."

"C-comp-rehend? What does that mean Luce?" Asked my dad. We sweat dropped.

"Just, never mind Natsu. I was just trying to say that it's hard to believe that Luna's been gone so long."

"Oooooh..."

Surprisingly, not much has changed since I left.

...

I sighed as I turned on my side to look out the window.

_I can't sleep._

The stars twinkled in the dark sky as if saying to just relax.

_But I can't._

My room was still the violet painted, cluttered, stinky mess I left behind on my 10th birthday. I gripped my sheets as the memories of my pain that night tempted to drift in my mind.

_NO! Then I really won't get any sleep!_

I tried to think of something else. _Anything else. _Bad mistake.

**Flashback: **

"This will be one of your last tests Luna, then you can go back to Magnolia. You must take this seriously." Even as she said it, Celeste's eyes sparkled with excitement, and she tried in vain to hide her smile.

"You're the one who needs to take it seriously baka!" I exclaimed as I laughed along with her.

Ten minutes later the portal gleamed in front of me and the paper tucked safely in my back pocket.

Celeste stood proudly beside me, waiting for me to step in the portal. Instead, I looked at the paper one last time.

_Wanted: Raymond Jonson _

_Requested by: __Abigail Truman _

_Reason: Raymond Jonson is the leader of a viscous _

_gang named "Faith Murderers". They have been_

_terrorizing our village for years and they must be stopped. _

_If we capture Raymond Jonson, the rest of the gang_

_will do anything to get him back. _

_Please help. _

_Meeting place: 1840 Gigarbear Rd. SE Olly Town_

_Reward: 900,000,000 Jewl _

"I'm nervous." I admitted.

"You'll be fine trust me. I trained you well."

"Loke-san said he had a bad feeling about this job."

"Loke's been spending to much time at Fairy Tail, getting crazy suspicions like that."

With that, Celeste grew impatient and pushed me into the portal. Something she should have never done.

**Flashback end:**

_BANG BANG CRASH!_

I sat up in my bed gasping for air. _I didn't want to think about that either._

"GOD DAMN IT ERZA YOU WOKE ME UP!" I heard from downstairs.

I looked at the clock, 3:45.

Not believing the noises I laid back down in bed.

"Erza it's so good to see you! But enough of that, I bet your here for Luna." My mom said.

I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. "AUNT ZERA!" I yelled as I leaped into her arms. Honestly, the armor hurt like hell but I missed her way to much to let go.

"LUNAAAA! DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE US AGAIN!" She sobbed into my hair.

"Is Uncle Jelly here to?"

"Yeah *sniff* I'm hear Luna *sniff*."

"Uncle Jelly theres no need to cry, I'm back now."

"I'm not crying!"

When we headed to the guild later that day, Daddy complained about lack of sleep and cake crumbs all over the floor while Mommy just laughed and said it was family love.

I agree with Daddy.

...

Mkay done! Again, send in OC's! DO IT NOW! Lol jk but seriously. Anyways thx bye!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter will include some OC's, but please still send some in! Please review, it keeps me going! Thanks to everyone who's following this story! It means a lot! P.S I'm probably going to do just random P. time to time so just to let you know, theres no specific routine of P. .

**Important reminder: **Devan is Canna x Bachus's son. (; Although I ship Laxus x Canna (guilty)

...

(? P.O.V)

I can sense her. This beautiful magical energy can't come from anyone else.

My armor clinked against me as I ran with Devan in tow. She's so close. My bodies tingling with excitement.

(?) P.O.V)

"Theres no doubt. It's the right time era, she's learned the magic closest to the soul, it has to be her."

"Patience, we can't just go and grab her can we? No, we need to wait until Clawsmere get's back with the recruits."

"I still don't think we can trust the High Rise to do this much of an important job. They're weak and stupid. Fairy Tail should not be underestimated."

"Neither should High Rise. If brother fails, then we can always kill him and try again. It's not like we have one chance. Besides, we need to hide ourselves until the time is right."

(Luna's P.O.V)

I stopped dead in my tracks. Dad ran into my back from my sudden stop. "They're back!" I yelled as I sprinted off.

I let my nose lead me, following the rusty, sweaty, hard working familiar smell. I crossed streets, turned corners, leaped over rivers, and finally I saw his silhouette in the distance, running full speed at me.

"Oh shit." I stopped in my tracks.

_He was running __full speed__ at me. _

"OH SHIT!" I tried to back away quickly but I couldn't get away as a purple haired, body of stone crashed into me.

"LUNNNAAA~" I laughed as I realized how much I missed his brotherly voice.

"I missed you to." I said as I smiled sweetly. "But uhhh could you get off me?"

He blushed as he sat up realizing that his head was buried in my blossom.

"S-sorry Luna! I just missed you so much!" He continued to sob.

"Where's Devan?"

"Right here Luna, I just thought this would happen so I went to get him strawberry cake to calm him down."

I stood up off the grass and hugged him, carful not to mush the strawberry cake.

"I missed you guys so much!" I admitted as a tear escaped my eye.

...

We walked back to the guild talking about my time in the celestial world and what I've missed, (of course I didn't tell them about Celeste, that was top secret) when Devan spoke up, "I bet Liam didn't introduce you to everyone who's joined the guild since you left, he's so stupid. Anyway's Simon and I will introduce you! I bet they're confused about who you are too."

I laughed, "I bet they are!"

Five minutes later, Simon was introducing me to a tall, lean, intimidating, black haired beauty.

"Mulan, this is Luna, Luna this is Mulan."

"Wooow! Your named after the princess in the story!" I squealed like a little girl.

She let out a loud laugh, "Yes! My parents thought I was going to be a boy, but I turned out a girl so they named me Mulan! Not much of a story behind it but still!" She seemed nice.

"Mulan here is the leader of the "Fire Warriors". Everyone in their team uses different types of fire magic. Mulan uses "Fire Ring". She collects special rings that can summon different types of fire beasts. It's pretty cool." Simon continued.

"Wow!" I was in the middle of talking to Mulan about training techniques when someone bumped into me.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Oh sorr- WO SIMON WHO'S THIS SEXY CHICK YOU BROUGHT BACK?!" My jaw dropped.

_WHAT IS THIS PERVERTED BEAST! I'LL MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T LIVE ANOTHER DAY!_ I thought as I cracked my knuckles.

Simon sighed, "Trevor, this is Luna, Luna this is Trevor." "Pleasure." I murmured as a dark aurora surrounded me.

"And I didn't bring her back, she came back after she was done with her training in the Celestial World. You see Trevor, Luna is Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu's daughter. She left when she was ten because her magical power was to great and she had to be trained properly." Simon explained.

"W-wait... This girl here is mast-" But Trevor never got to finish because Simon slapped a hand over his mouth.

"OKAY! Let's move on!" He said as he dragged me away.

"Wait Simon! What did Trevor mean? Tell me now!" I exclaimed as I dug my heels into the floor.

"I'm not allowed to tell you! Your parents want to be the ones to tell you!"

"UGH!" I screamed in frustration.

"Calm down! Let me introduce you to someone who seems very interested in you."

"W-who?"

"Luna, meet Violet, Violet meet Luna." At first I didn't see anyone. Then Simon pointed towards the floor and I saw a child of about seven looking up at me.

"OH! This is Devan's little sister! What a beauty! I've heard so much about you!" I smile sweetly as I lean down to her height.

"Are you Lucy-san's daughter?"

"Yeah Violet, this is the girl we've been talking about all this time. Luna, your mom has been teaching Violet celestial magic."

"OH! What keys do you have so far?" I asked.

"I have Hydra, Lyra, and old man Crux!" She said delighted.

"Wow! Hydra's really powerful! That's a rare key!"

"I know!" She said proudly, then sassily walked off.

"She's got sass (-_-)." (A/N that's a face if you couldn't tell.)

...

Later that night, I lied on my bed looking at the ceiling.

Today was a productive day. I met so many new people, and joined my team. It brings tears to my eyes just thinking about it. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any better, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Mom and Dad walked in with smiles and sat at the foot of my bed. "We have two things to tell you."

I bit my lip nervously, "O-okay go ahead."

"Your mom became master of Fairy Tail a year after you left." My jaw dropped.

"MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I screamed. I couldn't believe it. All day I've been casually doing what I do, not knowing that I had a reputation to hold as the master's daughter. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Honey?! Why are you crying?!"

"C-cause I d-don't know if I can hold up the reputation!" I wailed.

My mother sighed, "Luna. You're my little star. You can do anything. You already have a Fairy Tail heart, your only job as my daughter is to keep it." My dad nodded in agreement.

I sniffed, "O-okay mommy." Jeez, I'm seventeen and I still call my mom "mommy".

My dad fidgeted nervously, biting his lip excitedly.

"Dad?"

"YOUR GONNA BE A BIG SISTER!"

...

...

...

"WHAAAT?!"

(A/N I did terrible on this chapter TBH)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: YOU GUYS SUCK! GIVE ME OC'S OR I'LL KILL YOU!

**Last Time: **

-Lucy's master of Fairy Tail

-Lucy's pregnant

-Introduced to Mulan

-Introduced to Trevor (pervert)

_**xoxoxo**_

Before I left to the Celestial World, my parents never let me go to a Fairy Tail party. But I knew how crazy they were from seeing the guild the day after a party. Tables were left upside down, the place smelled like alcohol, and many times I would walk in the guild to see Aunt Canna shirtless. However last night, when my parents announced that my mom was pregnant, people went ballistic. We drank, we danced, we... we did everything and anything. It was amazing.

When I woke up, I discovered I was in the pool, naked, with someone's boxers on my head.

Shit.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Luce, something's not right." I was currently sitting at a booth while people in the guild got over they're hangovers.

"What do you mean Natsu?"

"Ever since Luna got back, she's smelled different."

"It's probably something to do with her training. Calm down."

"No, Luce, I know how the Celestial world smells. This smells like a man's smell is intertwined with hers. I-it smells like how you smelled when I first c-claimed you..."

"What?! Do you think she has a secret lover?"

"I don't think she would do that Luce. I know my daughter. I think... Something bad happened, and someones not telling us. Luna is acting differently also... Her smile... It isn't the same!" I say nervously.

Tears start to collect in my wife's eyes. "Should we talk to her about it?"

Suddenly, master Mavis appears. "M-master Mavis!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Do not ask her about it. I have a feeling it's something she rather not bring up... Something that would break her if brought to close to the surface."

I'll destroy whoever hurt my daughter.

**Luna's P.O.V**

Thankfully Celeste helped me with my problem of motion sickness. Currently Simon and I were the only ones awake while Liam and Devan were fast asleep. Liam's head rested peacefully in my lap while Devan (much to Simon's protests) rested on Simon's shoulder. Even though my motion sickness is gone, I can't help but feel the sinking in my stomach.

"Master Makarov is dead isn't he?" I asked suddenly.

Simon stayed quiet. Tears filled my eyes.

"When we get back, can we visit his grave?"

"Of course."

"Why wasn't he made like Master Mavis?" I choked out.

Simon smiled, "Trust me, he was made like Master Mavis, it's just that it takes a generation for the spell to be completed. Then Master Makarov can meet our children." A tear rolled down my cheek as I smiled.

**_xoxoxo_**

We still had an hour left on the train. Liam and Devan woke up, but unfortunately for Liam, he wasn't trained by a dragon. His head was currently hanging out the window while I patted his back, and Devan continued to snicker at the scene.

Simon coughed to get our attention. "Let's go over the job again."

I grabbed the paper and began to read. "Dark Guild, Ultim More is terrorizing the small fishing town, Repond. South of Fior. However the main problem is in the town's academy. Filled with teens from the ages 13-18. When you arrive please meet the town mayor in the town hall. He'll give you more information. Reward: 20,000,000 jewl."

"Damn that's a good reward." Devan commented.

Liam groaned.

"Ok so in the train station I found a pamphlet on the town and I found a good hotel we can stay in for reasonable price. I've decided we'll stay in the suite for 5,000,000 jewl but we'll all have to share the floor."

"Sounds nice if it's 5,000,000." I commented.

"Indeed it is. We'll have our own balcony with a hot tub, a bathroom with two showers and a bath, and two king sized beds." Simon replied with sparkling eyes.

"B-but theres four of us!" I exclaimed.

"Luna, we've known each other all our lives. Surely it won't be a problem for one of us to sleep in the same bed as you."

I blushed. Maybe... Liam?

As if he was reading my thoughts Devan began to chuckle evilly.

"Why doesn't Liam sleep with Luna?"

I was about to pass put from the heat rising to my face.

Simon was about to reply when the conductor announced, "Ladies and Gentleman, we'll be arriving at our next stop shortly. Please be prepared for your stop."

My hero!

_**xoxoxo**_

_"_Thank you so much for coming! Come in, come in." The town's mayor graciously welcomed us into his office.

The four of us sat down on a black leather sofa in front of a smooth mahogany desk.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see you."

"Were glad to help." Simon replied.

"Okay, so in the request, you know the academy is being targeted. But your probably wondering why. You see, this Dark Guild is a guild with only male members. Their purpose is to gain pleasure..."

I was confused, pleasure? What does he mean?

The mayor took a shaky breath and gripped the arm rests tightly.

"The men in the guild are raping the girls in the academy."

I gasped. "N-no." I sat up from the sofa with my stomach tumbling in nots.

_No! NO!_

I found the nearest window and through up several times.

_The memories. NO! _

I wanted to scream and cry, and go home to my mom and dad. I wanted to forget about everything and cuddle up in a ball and cry.

I felt the unmistakable hands of Liam on my back pulling me away from the window.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable my dear. But we truly need your help. The parents of the girls are just devastated. The guild warned us that if anyone even goes near the academy, they'll blow the whole place up. I've seen the bombs too."

A tear rolled down my cheek. _Those poor girls... I need to help them. They don't have a dragon to save them. _

"Okay Mr. Ott. We'll make sure we get all the girls back safely and make sure the guild pays for what they did. But right now, it seems Luna needs some rest. I don't know what's gotten into her. I can assure you she's one of our strongest mages. It seems she's a little disturbed by what's happening to the girls. We're going to bring her back to the hotel and make sure she has some rest for tomorrow." Devan said.

"One more thing before you go, one of the girls parents posted that request. It costed him his life. Be on guard tonight. They'll try to kill you."

_**xoxoxo**_

(A/N) Rape is legit one of my biggest fears. Just writing this makes me want to throw up.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) Puberty sucks ass.

I thought I would never say this but... I'm kinda glad I can't stop throwing up. At least it distracts me from the memories...

I'm currently in the hotel bathroom leaning over a smelly toilet. As soon as we got to the hotel room I ran to the bathroom, locked myself in, and started bawling. At first, I couldn't stop crying. Liam, and Simon were pounding on the door yelling at me to open up. Now, I can't stop throwing up. Simon and Liam gave up ages ago, probably guarding the room or something. I crawled over to the door and leaned against it. Trying to listen for any signs of movement.

"Maybe we should just go home... Theres something seriously wrong with Luna..."

"Fairy Tail mages never give up on a job! These people really need us! Luna will get over herself. Have faith in her!"

"SILENCE! I'm very worried about Luna. I have a feeling theres something she's not telling us. She's a tough cookie. She would never be acting like this if she wasn't hiding something. However, Liam is right. We are Fairy Tail mages. Luna will recover. Now let's just focus on not dying."

Ten minutes later, I finally opened the door. My legs wobbled and ached from sitting on the cold floor for hours. I probably looked like shit. I could feel they're eyes on me, but I continued to wobble over to the bed. I passed a mirror and saw I really do look like shit. My neat bun was now a frizzy mess, my lips were chapped, my eyes were puffy from crying, and my knees were swollen. "Shit..." I murmured.

Suddenly Liam picked me up bridal style over to the bed and sat me down. _Oh my god. This is kinda hot. _

"I'm sorry Liam." I whisper into his ear.

He hesitates as he looms over me from setting me down. Then, he takes off his shoes and climbs into bed with me.

He grabs my waist and pulls me into his chest. _Oh my god. We're spooning. _I feel my face heat up and hands start to shake.

"You don't have to tell me what happened. But when your ready. Please tell me." He whispers back.

_No, he can't know... I can't... I won't let myself remember! _

I try to think of something to do to distract myself. I can't... NO!

**Flashback: **

"Ahhh! Thank you for coming!" The village leader leads me into his hut.

"No problem! I just want to help. I hear your in a bit of a jam." I respond.

"Yes... Lately "Faith murderers" has been kidnaping the women in the village left and right. Each time, they take them into the cave in the mountain. A few men have gone in to try and rescue them... But they all come out bleeding to death. They never make it off the table. Some men have tried to ship they're mothers, wives, and daughters off the island... But then a few days later they end up back in the village... Dead."

I gulp. This was going to be hard.

The next day, I left to go to the cave to scope it out. I wasn't going to go inside... I just wanted to look around the mountain. After a few hours I see an abandoned mine shack entrance a few yards ahead of me. _Maybe that's another entrance into the cave?_ I thought. Suddenly I feel a prickling touch bounding my hands together. I look down, anti-magic hand cuffs. I turn around sharply. Around twenty men surrounded me, between the ages of sixteen and thirty.

"Oooh! We caught ourselves a pretty one haven't we?" One man snickered.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled.

"Feisty. That turns me on."

I blushed. "Fuck you!"

"You wanna? I'll let you." They laughed.

Suddenly, one man snuck up behind me and grabbed my breasts. I screamed and brought me foot up to kick him in the balls.

"AH! FUCK YOU BITCH!" He yelled.

"Master, this woman is from the celestial world. I can sense it. That means one of the spirits will try to save her." A man with long green hair wearing a white suite said calmly to a tall bearded man."

"DAMN STRAIT THEY WILL! THEY'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" I spat.

"Midori, make a barrier to the celestial world."

"That's going to need a lot of power sir."

"Then sacrifice some of those ugly bitches down there."

"Yes sir."

_Close the celestial world?! Is that even possible?!_

Next thing I knew, I was blind folded and brought into the cave.

**Flashback End:**

I snapped out of it when I realized Liam was wiping away my tears. _Damn it. I'm crying again._

I turned around to face his chest and hugged him tight. Finally letting myself sob into his shirt.

That night, Simon and Devan took turns taking watch, while me and Liam cuddled the night away.


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N) I'm thinking about doing a Gruvia one shot. What do you guys think?

**Last Time: **That night, Simon and Devan took turns taking watch, while me and Liam cuddled the night away.

_**xoxoxo**_

_Nin nin. _

This stupid plan of Simon's has brought back memories of when Daddy and I used to play ninja. On my seventh birthday he got me a ninja outfit, and since then, Mom couldn't keep us from wrecking havoc in the house. Of course we haven't played since I got back... I kinda miss it.

I was currently laying behind a strawberry bush only a few yards from the academy with binoculars in hand while a notepad laid to my right along with a pen. My job? To freaking take notes on anything "unusual" I see. _I'm soo bored. _ I look at my watch: 11:48. Well at least I get to leave soon. The only "unusual" thing I've seen so far is a window that's blocked up with wood.

I sat up and began to fiddle with my key. Key of the curses. I hope he'll be able to help with this job. I really want to make another key... But I don't have nearly enough magical power. I would need to save up for at least another two weeks. Suddenly I hear footsteps approaching me fast. I fumble my key back into it's loop and get into a defensive position. A tuff of wavy brown hair makes it's way up the hill before me and it takes me a minute to realize it's only Devan.

"Simon caught a member of 'Faith Murderers' and is keeping him in the hotel. We're going to interrogate him."

_**xoxoxo**_

My hands shake as I open the door to the hotel room. Once I'm a step in, my eyes land on a handsome young man with white hair and sparkling purple eyes. His pale hands are tied to a chair with anti-magic ropes and it looks like Liam bolted the chair to the floor. His lush pink lips slide into a smirk when he sees me. "Damn, you guys didn't tell me you had a lady friend this beautiful. I would have come willingly if I had known." His sexy accent echoed through the room, sending shivers down my spine. (A/N Think of a british accent)

"Shut up." Simon replied quickly.

"Oh? Oooooh... I see. You're the type of guys who like one woman all to yourselves."

Devan's face when up in flames. "NO! We're not perverts like you monsters." Simon yelled.

Liam only leaned back against a wall, looking bored.

"Nah. Tell me you guys haven't looked at her and thought 'Damn I just wanna bend her over a table'." He chuckled.

My face practically lit on fire. I was flattered, but at the same time I wanted to puke and cut off each of his limbs and make it into a smoothie.

You could hear a pin drop in the room.

"HAH! Well judging by that fellow's face over there I am correct." He nodded his head over to Devan triumphantly.

"Would you shut up?! You don't know a god damn thing about us. We grew up together. There's nothing going on between us." I butted in.

He ignored me and continued to drone on. "I could just imagine her in a two piece bathing suite..." He licked his lips.

"Where are the bombs." Simon suddenly said.

"Her legs would look better over my shoulders though... Are you a virgin?" He asked me.

I gaged. He may be good looking but he's such a creep.

"WHERE ARE THE BOMBS." Simon yelled more urgently.

The man continued to eye me from head to toe.

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Simon, I have an idea. Let me handle this."

Simon looked weary. "Trust me." I insisted.

I took out the dark purple key and held it in front of me.

"GATE OF THE CURSES I OPEN THEE! VOODOO!" I yelled.

Voodoo appeared in a bright golden light and bowed down to me.

"Voodoo is here." He muttered silently.

I took Voodoo by the arm and led him outside the hotel room. I quickly explained the situation and what I needed him to do. When we walked back in the room, Voodoo began to chant: "Oh spirits hear my call. My master deserves it all. I here by curse this wicked foul. Every time he blinks, an incredible pain will engulf him. This curse will only break when he tells master where the bombs are located. CURSE THEE!" Suddenly a black fog swirled around the man and he screamed in pain. When Voodoo left and the fog disappeared, the man had a scared tint in his eyes. I could tell he was trying not to blink, but after a few seconds his eyes were watering and he couldn't stop himself. A scream erupted from his lips and if I wasn't human... I would probably laugh at the scene. We waited, and waited, until a few minutes passed and the white haired man finally let it slip out. "There are no bombs... It was a bluff. We showed the mayor fakes." A golden light glowed at his feet and I could tell the curse was broken.

_**xoxoxo**_

(A/N) Head cannon: The song "The heart wants what it wants" reminds me of Gruvia omfg


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N) Thanks to everyone who is following this story! Sorry about the last chapter... It was more rated PG 13 then I expected. XD

**Last Time: **

A scream erupted from his lips and if I wasn't human... I would probably laugh at the scene. We waited, and waited, until a few minutes passed and the white haired man finally let it slip out. "There are no bombs... It was a bluff. We showed the mayor fakes." A golden light glowed at his feet and I could tell the curse was broken.

_**xoxoxo**_

I didn't want the man in our hotel room any longer then we already had him. But Simon said he made a deal with the man, details about the academy set up for Simon's secrets. What a weirdo. We found out his name was Krackle, he was 23 years old and he grew up with the members of 'Faith Murderers'... He was born into the dark guild. Honestly, I couldn't care less about these facts. But for some reason Simon thought getting to know him was an essential in this bargain.

"Our guild chose to attack 'West Julian's Acadamy' because of all it's lay out." Krackle explained. Currently, a huge white paper laid out on the floor, while Krackle drew the landscape of the academy.

"We have four lookouts, one for each corner of the academy's roof. All of them are equipped with magic deflating guns."

"Magic deflating guns?! How did you guys get your hands on those? I thought only Fior's army had them." I questioned.

"Not important. Moving on, the academy has three entrances. One in the back of the school, and one in the front. Those are both guarded by three guards. I was higher ranked in the guild then guards, so I don't know them. I'm sure they all use magic though.

"The third entrance is a tunnel under the academy which leads into the head master's office. You get in through the mountain. There's a cave over by a huge willow tree... That's where you'll find the third entrance. It's the safest way to get in undetected... But also the most dangerous. The tunnel is guarded by 'The Junior Ship Five' Ugh I hate them. So annoying really. But they will be hard to beat. I can't even beat them in a fight, alone at least. You can only beat them if you make all five of them touch each other. They'll be spread out throughout the tunnel. Even though they're hard to beat, I recommend going through the tunnel. 'The Faith Murderers' has over five-hundred members, if you go through the front or back, they'll all be alerted.

"There are seven ranks in the guild. Seventh, the girls. Sixth, the apprentices, usually they're no threat. Just kids from the ages 7-13 learning how to be a member of the guild. Fifth, servants. No sweat. Fourth, Guards. They have numbers. But their power reminds me of Fior's armies. Not bad, but again, no sweat for Fairy Tail mages. Third, teams. 'The Junior Ship Five', 'The Sun's Triplets', and 'The Truthful Senses' are all the groups of this rank. I already told you about 'The Junior Ship Five'. 'The Sun's Triplets' are a bunch of cocky idiots. The three of them all took on the lost magic of Greek Gods. In another world, there is believed a place called Greece where people believe in Gods. Well, the three of them somehow learned magic that relates to the God Apollo. They're difficult... Difficultly annoying. It'll be a challenge. 'The Truthful Senses' are the real challenge though. They take the five senses and elaborate them into something else. They believe the true five senses include, memories, lust, want, secrets, and fear. I suggest all of you take on 'The Junior Ship Five' down in the tunnels, then split up to take on the other teams. I would say that all of you take on 'The Truthful Senses' but it'll be nasty... They'll want to target one person in the group and people will see things... They don't want to see. You'll understand when you get there," He glanced at me for a split second before returning to the plan.

"Anyways, 'The Sun's Triplets' are guarding the master of the guild on the fourth floor. 'The Truthful Senses' are guarding the women down in the cellars."

"Wait, why does the academy have cellars?" Simon asked.

"The academy used to be an Asylum back hundreds of years ago. They say it's haunted." Krackle explained, winking at Simon.

"So, the second rank is the council of the guild. Honestly they're just a bunch of old perverted farts. The twelve of them help make decisions in the guild. Only five of them use magic. Your lucky the strongest one went on a trip down to New Gubland to get a rare plant for a potion. The first rank is obviously the master. I doubt you can win against him. There's nothing I can do about that. He has a type of _lost magic _called Water God Slayer. Magic that can kill a God. So... You have to be stronger then a God to hit a blow on him. Scary really. I would never go up against that. Unfortunately, you'll need to beat him in order to survive. Any questions?"

I had tons. But I stuck to one question that bugged me the most. "What rank were you?"

He smirked, showing off his smooth lips. "I _was _a member of the council. I use Legend Of City magic. Meaning I collected all the souls in this town. Which is a lot since they're used to be an asylum here. If I didn't have these binds on I could put up a pretty good fight_." _

I gulped. Creepy.

"Why are you helping us so much?" Liam asked. It was the first time he talked since I even arrived.

"Wow! He speaks! Haha, anyways believe it or not, I want the downfall of 'Faith Murderers' almost as much as she does," He said while nodding towards me.

"They made me believe they took me in, saved me even. They told me my mother left me on the side of the street for the wolves to eat. I found out two days ago that my mother is actually one of the girls they have in there. I found out they took me from her while she fought for my life. She bargained they could do anything to her as long as they didn't harm me. The master has her as his personal. Currently at least."

"So... Why did you put up a fight earlier if you wanted to help us?" Devan asked confused.

"Because there was a camera in here. These binds only keep away low leveled magic. It took a while but I finally summoned a spirit in here to turn off the camera."

I gasped. "They were watching us all this time?"

I thought about all the things they saw... My hysterical reaction, my moment with Liam, Voodoo, and so much more.

"Did they have a camera in the bathroom?" I asked nervously.

"Not that I know of. Theres no good place to hide a camera in there."

So to my understanding, they would have put a camera in their if they could. Disgusting.

"How many girls have you raped?" Liam asked.

My body shuddered.

"To many to count."

_**xoxoxo**_

_No... Don't touch me! Mommy, Daddy, where are you?! HELP ME! Celeste!_

_The men creeped toward me with lustful looks spread across there features. _

_They fought over which of them would go first, finally they settled for three older men to take me on first._

_They handled me roughly as they put me on my hands and knees. One positioned himself in front of my mouth, the other positioned himself behind me, and the third laid underneath me, reaching for the hem of my shirt. I looked pleadingly up to the man in front of me. His dark hair glistened as his human face turned into that of a bull. Horns sprouted from his head and hair clinged to his face. _

_I screamed. But soon my once fright filled girly scream turned into a moo. I looked down and saw that instead of hands I had hooves and instead of fare tan skin, I had white and black spotted skin. _

_No!_

I woke up sweating a breathing heavily. It was just a dream...

Just as I was about to get up and go to the bathroom to wash up, I suddenly became aware of Simon and Krackle's hushed voices in the room.

"You have crimes that can't be payed off... But that doesn't mean you can't try." I heard Simon's voice explain.

"What are you saying."

"I'm saying you should join Crime Sorcière. It's a guild filled with three mages, mages that have committed terrible crimes. They go around and help people. The guild originated when my father escaped from prison with the help of a powerful time-ark mage named Ultear and her friend Meredy. Now, it only consists of Meredy, Meredy's daughter, Melody, and my father. They'll gladly take you in. You would never get found by the military, and you would be a close ally of Fairy Tail. However, Luna won't want to hear about this. I have a feeling she is greatly disgusted by men like you. But I know it'll be better if you try to repent for your sins instead of getting your throat slit by Luna."

"I'll think about it. I'm taking a train to Fior first thing tomorrow. I found out I have an Aunt there. Please, if you save my mother... Send her to me."

I heard the window open and saw his silhouette perched on the bottom frame.

"Thanks for the secrets Simon." Soon after, I heard Krackles footsteps on the pavement outside, running towards the train station.

_**xoxoxo**_

(A/N) I'll update tomorrow, please review.


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N) LOL I LIED! So, I was going to update a week ago as promised, but half way through my writing my computer shut down and I lost everything. I tried again and the same thing happened. So I got pissed and raged quit.

**Last Time: **

I heard the window open and saw his silhouette perched on the bottom frame.

"Thanks for the secrets Simon." Soon after, I heard Krackles footsteps on the pavement outside, running towards the train station.

_**xoxoxo**_

I'm pretty sure Krackle lied when he said 'The Juniorship Five' would be a challenge. With the help of Liam's hand cuffs, (which are anti-magic by the way, I think he held back on me when we fought a while ago...) We had four of them rounded up quickly. Currently, Simon and Devan took watch over the four a little ways down the tunnel while Liam and I searched for the fifth. Not for the first time I covered my nose as we walked past a decaying corpse. "We must be getting close." Liam grunted. Okay, I'll admit. If we didn't have Liam, it would have been ten times harder gathering 'The Juniorship Five'. They managed to land a few hits on each of us. The wounds were minor but Simon did have one wound that would leave a scar. Mostly, they were just annoying. At first I was surprised to see 'The Juniorship Five' were just eight year old kids. I hesitated before attacking and that's what got me the blister on my back. After walking a ways down the tunnel, my thoughts wandered to the upcoming baby... I had a feeling it would be a boy. Mom's really excited. Whenever I look at her I see a glimmer of hope for the future baby.

"What are you smiling about?" Liam asked.

"I'm thinking about mom being pregnant."

He stayed quite.

"Liam? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired." _Tired?! We just started the mission! _

"What?! What time did you go to sleep last night?"

He stayed quite.

"I can't believe you!" I huffed out in frustration.

"It's not for you to worry about! Anyways, let's keep going I think I picked up on his scent."

Now that he said it, I realized we were following the familiar scent of death. It creeped me out to think how many people 'The Juniorship Five' have killed just by guarding the tunnel. And they were only kids...

_**xoxoxo**_

The fifth one put up a good fight. At first he seemed surprised we got through the other four, but then he got super pissed. He kept muttering, "Mother's gonna hear about this..." or "Papa's gonna kill you..." Like he already knew he lost but he wouldn't make it easy. Plus, I don't care about his parents! I don't even know who they were! Eventually we put him down and brought him back to the others.

A bright light engulfed the five as we forced them to hold hands. I looked away in pain, and when I looked back, they were gone.

"It reminds me of... The spirits..." I muttered.

"Well whatever, let's get to the end of the tunnel." Deven said, unamused.

**_xoxoxo_**

We reached the end minutes later. A rusty ladder led up to a trap door above us. I knew above us laid the office of the (probably dead) principle. Unless Krackle was lying.

"Okay so Devan and I will go after the sunnies or whatever they're called and you guys go after the big shots. I trust you guys as a team. You guys work best together in battles and nows the time to test my theory." Simon planned directed towards Liam and I.

I kept a strait face and nodded.

"Since none of us know our way around the academy very well, my suggestion would be to take out a few guards quietly and keep one to interrogate the location. There will be cameras around the academy so be swift with every movement and plan carefully." Simon instructed.

"Ladies first." Deven muttered.

I sighed but carefully made my way up the worn ladder.

**_xoxoxo_**

The academy was styled victorian... But under all the decoration I could see how it used to be an asylum. Dirt rusted the corners of intersected walls, carpet was obviously laid over top the ghost like floors of the old asylum, and windows fogged over as if the spirits of the lost crazed souls had made home in between the panes. An old wooden framed picture of a woman in a victorian styled dress with a hairdo the size of a mountain was hung beside the window, and bookcases lined the walls. The golden tag on the desk read: "Dr. Fredrick Rubinson." But of course, blood stained the leather chair behind the desk along with the window. Just the usual murderous feel added to the office.

From there, we split up. Liam and I jogged stealthily down a random hallway looking for a small group of guards. Not long after we left the office, we heard male voices coming up off the next right. We stilled and listened.

"Man I could really use a drink, I've been up all night!"

"Yeah well you know what they say, you must choose between sleep, or pleasure."

"Yeah well sleep is pleasure too."

Before I could barf, I took action.

"TWIN BLADES OF GEMINI!" I shouted

Two silver blades appeared in my hands as I lunged at the nearest guard. I held the cold daggers to his throat, threatening him to move as I let Liam knock out the other.

"Wheres the dungeons?" I growled out.

"I-I'll take you!"

"No. I'm not as stupid as you. You're going to tell me, now. Or else I'll slit your throat." Liam watched me with intense concentration that made me want to hide. He probably doesn't recognize me. During my battle strategy training with Gemini, I was taught how I could change my personality to trick different kinds of enemies. I would never kill anyone unless I was protecting myself. But the man I was holding didn't have to know that. I could put on any kind of mask I wanted.

"How do I know your not gonna kill me anyways?"

"You don't."

"In the East wing of the building! Theres a sign that will tell you where the basement stairs are! Follow those stairs and you'll find it! We're in the West wing now so you have to go that way!" He pointed to where it was before I knocked him out.

"Liam, cuff them and we'll drag them into that closet over there." I said pointing to a door about five feet away.

"What the hell was that?" His face contorted with worry.

"Don't worry about it, just an extra skill. Let's get going." As helpful as the skill was... It never helped me all those years ago... In fact nothing had.

After dragging the men into the closet, I kneeled in front of the two passed out men while I duct taped there mouths. Liam was a few steps outside keeping watch. These disgusting pigs had hurt who knows how many women. They think women are weak, only used for one purpose. Just by looking at there sleeping faces, I slowly was beginning to lose faith in all men. If I wasn't a member of Fairy Tail, I would have lost my faith a long time ago. Suddenly, Liam stumbled in the small janitors closet, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised.

"I can hear guards coming, they know we're here. Either they saw us, or they saw-"

"Simon and Devan... Shit."

Soon after, we heard the footsteps approaching the closet.

Liam clamped a hand over my mouth, while he breathed rapidly into my neck... I shivered.

My back was pressed against the wall, I was aware of the sleeping guards in the closet but at the moment, my mind was only filled with thoughts of Liam. His body pressed against mine, his sweet smelling hand, his labored breaths against my skin... It was becoming to much. My dragon senses were about to take over. I could feel my own heat radiating off my body, my own breathing picking up as his scent filled my lungs, just as the scales were forming along my neck, Liam pulled away.

"It's clear. They're gone. We need to move."

I leaned my head against the wall, trying to calm myself down.

"You ok?" Liam worriedly put a hand on my shoulder but I flinched away.

I couldn't believe it.

How could I have let myself get so distracted by something so simple?

I'm on a mission, innocent girls are waiting for me to save them and I just about jumped on Liam.

Unforgivable. I can't let this happen again.

Liam and I continued on our way, down to the East wing. We were going to get those girls back.

_**xoxoxo**_

(A/N) This was so hard to write omfg please forgive me if it's not that good... Sorry!


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N) Omg k so I'm updating early, surprise. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Last Time: **Liam and I continued on our way, down to the East wing. We were going to get those girls back.

_**xoxoxo**_

The more and more time we spent in the academy, the more it changed. At first, it was victorian styled, then it changed to modern, next medieval, now it seemed like Liam and I were down in the sewers.

_Drip drip drop. _

The sounds reminded me of Aunt Juvia, but the smell reminded me of the men that invaded the academy.

Moss lurked along the cracked stone walls, and running water could be heard in the distance. We were getting close.

Soon, the once strait hall curved into that of a circle. So yeah, I was pretty sure we were in the sewers.

I remembered what Krackle said once again, _"__They believe the true five senses include, memories, lust, want, secrets, and fear." _

I feared memories.

I don't want lust unless I have love.

I have everything I want... Right?

Secrets... My memories are tied with my secrets.

And fear... I'm already as scared as can be.

Great. Simon made a mistake pointing me to this. What if I don't make it home?

No. I'm a Fairy Tail mage. Besides, Liam's with me. And the last generation went through way worse jobs then this one.

The silence might have been awkward without all the sounds around us. But the _drip drip drop _seemed to speak for us. Suddenly, the quite walking of our four feet turned into that of a dozen.

They were here.

They're looks varied. But they all had the same cold atmosphere. One man wore a black coat, much like that of Uncle Jelly's, covering his face in shadows. One man looked like any regular man you would see in the city. Blond hair, blue eyes, freckles, elfish ears, looked around twenty. One man wore a suit and held a briefcase, tended to check his watch every two seconds. The last man wore kakis and a green palm-tree styled shirt. Red hair bloomed around his features while he tapped his foot anxiously.

"I assume you guys are 'The Truthful Senses?'" Liam asked.

"That we would be." The man wearing the suit said.

Somethings not right. I assumed there would be five men, because they believed in five senses. But there was only four...

"So uh... How does this work. Like each of you stand for a sense? But then wouldn't their be five of you?" I asked.

"Clever. Pretty much. The guy in the cloak is memories, I'm want, the blondie is lust, and the red head is secrets."

_Avoiding the fifth. _I glanced at Liam to see if he caught it. We shared a glance of understanding then returned back to the situation at hand. Memories was whispering to the man to his right who I think was Lust... Ew. I enhanced my dragon senses to listen in.

However I only caught a few words. _"Savannah...Luna... Dragneel... Perfect chance...West mountains..." _

I turned to Liam. "I don't like this, let's do this already."

I didn't wait for an answer. I directed my stance towards the whispering man and attacked.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON ROAR!" The silver sparkling tornado blew at my enemy.

However when the dust cleared, there was no damage done. I grunted.

"Diamond dragon pillar!" While Liam attacked Secrets, Lust lunged at me, freckles and all. Surprisingly he was a terribly clumsy fighter. I easily dodged his attacks. But when I tried to attack, he would simply leap back out of range.

"I have a feeling your just killing time by fighting me." I managed out.

"Maybe, but when the time comes I'll show you who's boss." He smirked.

I looked around my surroundings, but once I caught eyes with Want, pictures flooded my mind.

I knew that my body was fighting carelessly on it's own, I felt my own actions through my body. But the only thing I saw were things I... I never knew I wanted.

Liam asking me out.

A little baby boy bundled in blue blankets.

S class.

Grand Magic Games.

Me, finding Igneel.

They were all wonderful things. Probably things that lurked in the back of my mind, always keeping me going.

However the next image made me shudder. I was surrounded in blood. Somehow I knew I had caused it. Bodies littered the floor, all men. I heard a dragging noise behind me. I turned around. Amidst all the crimson blood, a tuff of pink hair stood out. The man struggled out a few words before passing out... And dying. _"Why Luna. I raised you well."_

I snapped out of it and screamed. A blood curling scream.

_I did __not_ _want that. _I pushed the blond haired man off me and ended the fight with one move that made him black out.

I strode over to the man with purpose. Ignoring the questions from Liam across the tunnel. I knew he couldn't afford to turn his back on the enemy at hand. All he heard was my scream. But I couldn't afford to get distracted, that and I was super pissed.

I grabbed the man by the throat, shoving him into the wall. He didn't fight back. I spit right in his face, "I DO NOT WANT THAT. WHAT WOULD EVER MAKE YOU THINK I WANTED SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE." I quaked with anger, or fear.

"You want the destruction of the men that harmed you."

"MY FATHER NEVER HURT ME!"

"Isn't he a man? Isn't he the exact creature that harmed you in the first place?"

"My father doesn't even breath in the same way those men do. My father is that of a god compared to those low lives."

I was in a mental wreak. How did he even know about what happened? Is Liam listening in? This is bad.

The man only smirked before slowly bringing his hand up and lightly flicking my forehead.

...

I went flying.

**xoxoxo**

(A/N) K bye.


	16. Chapter 16

**Last Time: **

I was in a mental wreak. How did he even know about what happened? Is Liam listening in? This is bad.

The man only smirked before slowly bringing his hand up and lightly flicking my forehead.

...

I went flying.

_**xoxoxo**_

It felt like white hot nails filled the insides of my lungs. I couldn't breathe.

"LUNA!" I heard Liam yell for me across the tunnel.

I looked up at Want. His cold green eyes filled with curiosity.

I could feel my consciousness begin to fade out. But I wouldn't have that. Those girls, on the other side of the chamber, were just waiting helplessly. And as far as I knew, I was there only hope. My lungs filled with the musky air once again and I stood up, readying myself to fight. I underestimated him. Not again. I pulled out my whip and fought.

It was a brutal fight. I counted ten more wounds on my body that would soon scar over. While I was fighting, I managed to keep an eye on Liam, and watch my own back. I have no idea where Memories or Lust went, and I was still curious about Fear. But I couldn't worry much without getting distracted.

"AQUARIUS LASH!"

"LEO'S PUNCH!"

"TWIN DAGGERS OF GEMINI!"

I had a lot of stamina and magical power left, but I knew at this rate I would eventually get killed.

"GEMINI TWIN! ANGEL!" A silver light appeared beside me while a 'twin' of me arrived with angel like wings and a very (if I must say) scandalous white dress. My stamina doubled, as did my I.Q. We fought together like one and I could tell Want was getting desperate. He tried to show me the things I 'wanted' once more but each time, my 'twin' shook me out of it. At last, when my muscles were just about to fail me, my enemy dropped.

I let out a sigh of relief. Liam finished up a few minutes ago, and was waiting for me a few feet away. I appreciated he didn't intervene the fight. It was after all, my fight.

"The others went farther down the tunnel. I'm afraid they might have called back up, so we need to move fast."

"Okay." I said shakily. I couldn't stop thinking about that vision... I would never hurt my father. Never.

"Look, is there something you not telling-"

"Stop! I'm fine. Lets just, finish these guys up."

_**xoxoxo**_

(A/N) K. Bye.


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N) I really need to know what you guys think... So please review. I've been thinking about discontinuing the story because no one has been giving their feed back. Anyways, here we go.

**Last Time: **

"Look, is there something you not telling-"

"Stop! I'm fine. Lets just, finish these guys up."

_**xoxoxo**_

Lust was deserving to his name. He wasn't a physical fighter. But he shouldn't be underestimated. We continued walking down the never ending hallway. I could tell Lust was working his magic because of the strange occurrences that followed.

1) My shorts kept unbuttoning themselves.

2) My padded bra and my tang top combined couldn't cover the perkiness of my... You know.

3) I couldn't stop staring at Liam.

My mind was filled with uncontrollable dirty thoughts. I purposely walked behind Liam, unable to resist the urge of looking at his back as he walked.

The way his arms swayed, his shoulders tense, ready for a fight. I imagined him giving me a piggy back ride on his shoulders... Carrying me through the guild. His back pressed up against my stomach, his black hair right beneath my nose. I shivered.

In the mist of all the thoughts in my head, a strange little voice made it's way through. _What if Lust is working his magic on him too. You could take advantage of this moment... You could take advantage of him. _

I urgently dismissed the voice from my head. I'm on a job. Plus, I already know Liam would probably be totally surprised that I pounced on him, and then he would reject me. Doesn't matter if Lust is working his magic or not. Liam doesn't like me.

Suddenly I bumped into the very person that filled my thoughts.

I peered around his back to see what made him stop.

Bright blond hair and blue eyes appeared a few feet in front of us. Making me jump back in surprise. I was so focused on trying not to pounce on Liam, I didn't smell him approaching, unlike Liam, which just proved my point.

Lust pulled out red roses behind his back and knelt down on a knee.

"We meet again my love, please accept these roses, although they only show a fraction of what I really feel for you." He said while looking into my eyes.

I coughed awkwardly. This was a first. "Ummm w-we k-kinda have to be-beat your ass." I stuttered out. My heart pounded through my chest, as I licked my lips nervously.

"ARGH! STOP THAT!" I yelled in frustration.

"Stop what?" Lust smirked evilly.

"YOU KNOW! Messing with my body like that!" I managed out while my face grew a dark shade of red.

"I don't understand what you mean! Could you please elaborate?"

Liam looked over at me with a confused face.

"M-making my heart beat so fast, a-and making my shorts unbutton randomly!"

"What?!" Liam yelled.

"I'm only trying to guide you into what you really want... Sweetheart."

I mentally puked. "Look, I've had enough of what I really 'want' today. Liam, let's get this over w-" But I never finished because an unknown force pushed me against the mossy wall.

I looked down at the figure only to realize it was Liam. "L-Liam?! What are you doing?"

Liam looked up in surprise. "I-I don't know!"

Suddenly his steamy hot lips were against my neck. My mind went blank. My mouth shaped into an 'O' as I let out an embarrassing moan.

My body entered a blissful state as Liam traveled up and down my neck with sloppy kisses. Occasionally sucking hard enough to give me a hickey.

Lucky for me, my mind was spared from the enchantment. And while this was a dream come true, I knew this wasn't really Liam doing this.

I pushed him off me and scrambled to the side.

"Luna! I'm not doing this-"

"I know. This son of a bitch is." I said angrily.

I was pissed. It was already awkward between Liam and I, and he had to go make it worse. On top of that, Lust obviously knew my feeling for Liam, and was using it against me.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON ROAR!" However Lust simply just hopped out of range, gracefully landing a little ways down the hall.

And just like that, my body was under his control. I turned against my will to Liam and jumped. When I opened my eyes, My tang top had mysteriously disappeared, leaving me in my pink sakura styled bra. Oh but that's not all. I was currently straddling Liam, my lips just an inch above his.

_Shit! _With all my strength, I managed to stay in that position, even as I felt Lust trying to push me downwards into that future kiss.

"NO!" I yelled through clenched teeth. I stared into Liam's dark red eyes which held surprise with a hint of bliss.

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE MY FIRST KISS LIKE THIS!"

Liam's arms circled around my back, obviously against his will, trying to push me into the kiss.

His eyes drifted downwards until they were looking towards my breasts. Again, against his will. (I think)

My arms started to shake, I began losing strength, my face inched closer to his.

Time slowed. I started giving up, tears filled my eyes as I realized Liam and I would never have the perfect 'first kiss'.

**Flashback: **

"Mommy, when did you and daddy have your first kiss?" The seven year old me asked.

"Well, it was at the annual sakura festival." Mommy began.

I listened intently, hanging on every last word.

"Daddy separated Mommy from the rest of the group, and leaded me over to the rainbow sakura tree. And just as it's colors became the brightest... He kissed me."

**Flashback end:**

It sounded like the perfect 'first kiss' to me. Of course I would never experience _my _first kiss like that, since those men took that away from me. But I was still hoping for _our _perfect first kiss. Liam and I.

Liam closed his eyes. Seemingly he's given up. But so have I. My dreams of a perfect first kiss with Liam were far fetched anyways.

Just as my eyes started to close, a surprising voice filled my ears.

"Liam?! Luna?! What on earth are you guys doing?!"

**_xoxoxo_**

(A/N) Lol. Cliff hanger.


	18. Chapter 18

**Last Time:**

Liam closed his eyes. Seemingly he's given up. But so have I. My dreams of a perfect first kiss with Liam were far fetched anyways.

Just as my eyes started to close, a surprising voice filled my ears.

"Liam?! Luna?! What on earth are you guys doing?!"

**_xoxoxo_**

**Simon's P.O.V:**

Devan and I had finished up the sunnies real quick, they were annoying, and they put up a fight, but we managed. However, when we entered the room the sunnies were guarding... No one was there. And since Devan and I didn't want to fight the master of the guild without Liam and Luna, we decided to go help them with 'The True Senses'.

We caught their trail quickly and went down to the East wing. I noticed how the decor changed as we went deeper into the wing. Soon enough, it went from victorian to... Sewars? I don't know. But after a few minutes of jogging, Devan and I heard there voices.

"I DON'T WAN'T TO HAVE MY FIRST KISS LIKE THIS!" I heard Luna yell. I felt Devan tense up next to me as we sprinted down the hall.

First, I saw who must have been the enemy. Blond hair, blue eyes, kind of puny if you ask me.

Then, I looked down at the ground to see Luna straddling Liam, just an inch apart from kissing.

"Liam?! Luna?! What on earth are you guys doing?!" As soon as I said it, something in the air broke. Luna pushed off of Liam and laid on her back breathing heavily. Liam looked beyond pissed. Immediately, he sprung to his feet and attacked the blond haired man.

The man looked too surprised that his spell was broke to do anything, and in less than a minute, he sat against the wall, passed out, with diamond handcuffs around his wrists.

"Alright so does someone want to explain?" Devan asked.

_**xoxoxo**_

**Luna's P.O.V:**

I don't think I've ever been that embarrassed before. I WAS STRADDLING LIAM! JUST ABOUT TO KISS HIM! AND SIMON AND DEVAN SAW US!

I mean of course it wasn't our doing, I would never mess around like that on the job... Maybe.

"That asshole was Lust. He took control of our bodies so we couldn't fight. And... Things happened. Anyways Liam and I already beat the crap out of Want, and Secrets. All that's left is Memories... And Fear. When we first encountered these guys, Fear was nowhere to be seen and they avoided whenever I asked about him." I summarized after Devan explained how Simon and him ended up down here.

"Alright, well let's go find this guy and beat his ass!"

_**xoxoxo**_

It wasn't long until I caught a breeze at the end of the never ending hallway. Soon enough we all saw a light coming from that way. I mean, that could be good or bad. Probably bad. If it brought us outside, it would be so much harder to find them. However when we exited the never ending hall... It was lightly snowing, and a huge mountain had somehow surfaced from the ground.

I knew this place. And it wasn't at all the small town we came from.

Two years ago... Is when it happened. I came here for my "last" test. I... I wasn't strong enough. I failed and they... Those men...

"No!" I gasped.

My teammates turned to me with confused faces.

"Luna? Do you know this place?" Simon asked.

I backed up, tears flooding my eyes. I tripped over something and landed on my butt.

"M-memories." I murmured. A hot tear ran down my cheek as one of those dreadful flashbacks came back to me.

**Flashback:**

The hard stone floor had become my bed in the recent hours. But my naked skin had to do for a blanket. I stopped crying about three hours ago. No more tears were left for me to shed. However, my body continued to shake. As if it could shake off what had just happened. Dry blood ran down my thighs... Along with a white sticky substance. I could feel the bruises appearing one after one along my body.

My mind was a blank terrain. Like I was in a desert, alone and the only thing I knew was this was a desert, I would never find water, and thus I would die. But in this case, I only knew I had proved to not be strong enough against these men. I had failed my test, I lost my dignity, I wasn't worthy of being a Fairy Tail mage, thus I was dead.

I could hear other girls in the distance, screaming for help like I had done. Soon, they would be consumed by a deathly silence, just like me. But passed the girls, I could hear the men.

"The pink haired girl was a nice change. But I heard master talking about how we have to get rid of her, due to the fact she came from the Celestial world and we both know how prissy those bitches can get about one of there own."

The other man sighed as he replied, "Damn. What a shame. She was fun. But now we can brag about how we took one of Fairy Tail's mage's virginity."

"What are you talking about? I never saw a Fairy Tail emblem!"

"Idiot. I heard Lucy and Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail, had to have they're daughter train in the Celestial world. That bitch in the other room has pink hair just like Natsu, and if she was a spirit she could have just teleported away."

I shook harder. What if my family heard about my failure... What if Sorcerer Weekly heard about it and posted it? For the whole world to see.

_**Luna Dragneel fails her first mission, resulting in rape.**_

**_(Find on pg. 28) _**

Disgusting. I was disgusting.

**Flashback end: **

A strangled cry escaped my throat as I continued to try to escape from the mountain. But when I turned around, the never ending hall was no where to be seen. I knew... Just a few feet away laid the abandoned mine shack... Where they had taken me.

"Luna! What is going on with you?!" Devan yelled as he gripped my shoulders.

My eyes widened. He was touching my shoulders. Those men had gripped my shoulders also.

I pushed him away and screamed into my knees. I rocked back and forth trying to calm myself down. It wasn't working. Celeste had told me she blew this place up, she told me I would never have to come here again... Had she lied?

Suddenly, a cold voice echoed towards us. "Tsk. Tsk Luna. I thought you would have told your beloved family by now. How you failed your first mission? How you could have made it home two years earlier if you didn't fail. But instead, you proved to be weak. Isn't that right Luna?"

I clamped my hands over my ears. I continued to rock back and forth.

"I d-don't want them to know!" I sobbed.

"Why? Oh that's right... Because you don't want them to know how disgusting you are." Memories voice lurked in the shadows, daring me to respond.

"Luna... What is he talking about?" Simon asked with a hurt voice.

"Well, I might as well have some fun and show them for you."

"NO!" I screamed as I flew myself at the shadow. But I never found anything to punch, instead I was sucked into the shadow, then tossed back out into Liam's arms. That's when I saw me. The fifteen year old me... Coming up the mountain. Just like I had two years prior. I wept into Liam's shirt, knowing how this was going to end.

Liam carried me as my team followed the fifteen year old me up the mountain, until she saw the abandoned mine shack.

I watched as anti-magic cuffs surrounded my wrists. The past me whipped her head around shocked by all the men she hadn't noticed approaching her.

"Oooh! We caught ourselves a pretty one haven't we?" One man snickered.

"Stay away from me!" I had yelled.

"Feisty. That turns me on."

I blushed. "Fuck you!"

"You wanna? I'll let you." They laughed.

Then, one man had snuck up behind me and grabbed my breasts. Liam growled while watching. I had screamed and brought my foot up to kick him in the balls.

"AH! FUCK YOU BITCH!" He yelled.

"Master, this woman is from the Celestial world. I can sense it. That means one of the spirits will try to save her." A man with long green hair wearing a white suite said calmly to a tall bearded man.

"DAMN STRAIT THEY WILL! THEY'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" I spat.

"Midori, make a barrier to the celestial world."

"That's going to need a lot of power sir."

"Then sacrifice some of those ugly bitches down there."

"Yes sir."

_Close the celestial world?! Is that even possible?! _I remembered thinking.

Next thing I knew, I was blind folded and brought into the cave.

"I won't make you guys watch the rest. Basically it gets pretty hot, and I don't need to see any of your un welcomed boners." Memories snickered.

"Luna gets raped. Hardcore. Blah blah blah, she escapes, and opens the Celestial world once more. Blah blah blah." He continues.

I can't look at they're faces. I'm ashamed. He didn't make us watch, but we can all hear my screams from inside.

"Nooo! Don't touch me there!"

"Fuck! Your breasts are huge! What a slut!"

I shivered. Please, just please make it stop.

Suddenly, I felt cold snow on my side as I realized Liam had set me down. Probably thinks I'm a worthless slut.

I let myself give up and I fall into a deep slumber.

**Simon's P.O.V: **

Those men... Had raped my sister.

Where was I? Where was I... When she screamed for help... When she thought I would come to her rescue like I was supposed to.

But I didn't know. I never thought this would have happened.

Was this why she was so bothered by this job?

I could still hear the moans and groans of the men, and Luna's tears, her muffled screams.

I looked over at Liam. He was shaking with rage. Scales formed over his skin, his teeth turning into daggers. This was Dragon Force.

Although my main magic took after the man I was named after, I did learn some re-quip also. "REQUIP! HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" I was ready to beat this guy's ass.

Devan had a pure white aurora surrounding him. I could feel his magical wrath radiating off his body.

This guy better be scared.

_**xoxoxo**_

(A/N) So I didn't do Liam's P.O.V because I don't think I would have been able to describe his rage in words. Just... Yeah. Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N) I want to thank Animewolfgirl22 for the very nice review just when I was needing it. She's the reason I'm updating. (;

_**xoxoxo**_

**Devan's P.O.V:**

Liam lunged first. My ears were pounding with fury, so I have no idea what attack he launched. It would have knocked the son of a bitch out if Memories hadn't simply faded into the shadows and re appear behind us.

"Sorry young lads but I have no time for that, nor the energy. My now former master is waiting for you in the lobby of the academy, not like you can beat him anyways. I know you all would just love to beat me into a pulp but if you haven't already noticed... I'm only a memory." With that, he disappeared.

The mountain dissolved into a pile of dust no taller than my foot, the scenery changed until we were back in the never ending hallway, and the darkness captured us once more.

**Luna's P.O.V: **

_"Luna? What are you doing just standing there? Fight me already!" Ultear yelled. _

_"W-what happened?" Where did Ultear come from? A second ago... T-the mountain a-and Memories... I-I thought... What's going on? _

_"Oh none of that bull shit now. You don't have time for this Luna." _

_Ultear's fair skin soon turned into a light tan, and her black-ish blue hair turned into a light blond. _

_"L-Lance?!" _

_"Luna! It's so good to see you! Listen. Not much time to talk. Ultear and I are on our way. That guy's way to strong for just the four of you to beat. He's number three on top ten people Fior want's dead. And he's there for a reason. Don't fight him yet. We love you, stay s-st-st-st-" Soon Lance glitched out... Like the end of a Lacrima call. _

_I opened my eyes to find I was laying on my bed. Back at home. I pulled the blankets around me tighter. I never want to wake from this dream. I could just stay here forever. I closed my eyes, feeling the soft blankets. _

_I opened my eyes when I heard something meow. I looked down at my so called 'blankets' only to realize they were... KITTENS! Soft, beautiful, cuddly kittens. The crawled all over me, stubby legs and all. _

_One black kitten with startling red eyes crawled up onto the crook of my neck._

_"L-Liam?" _

_"DAMN IT! WE ALMOST HAD HIM!" I was startled by the loudness of his voice. The kitten's face stayed cute while his mouth spoke of war. _

_"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!" _

_His deep voice scared away the rest of the kittens, leaving me cold and scared. _

_"No. Come back!" I croaked after the kittens. _

_Soon, my house turned to ashes as I begun to wake up. _

The never-ending tunnel/sewar/hallway thingy trembled beneath the terror of Liam. I watched as he continued to punch the wall over and over again.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! ARRRGH!"

I took a glance at Simon to see if he was going to stop him, only to see our leader on his hands and knees quaking in frustration.

Devan only sat, staring blankly at the wall while a single tear slid down his cheek.

Where was Memories? Where did the mountain go? What happened to my team mates?

Suddenly, my confusion was swept away by an overwhelming blanket of fear.

_They know now. _

_My disguise will no longer work against them._

_To me, I'm no longer Luna Dragneel, only Luna the slut. _

_I'm no longer strong in they're eyes... Only weak. Like an insect ready to be squashed. _

I began to see black and white, all the colors leaving my vision. All the hope draining from my body. I was hoping to start fresh when I came back to Fairy Tail. I wished to be a virgin in my teammates eyes. A strong one at that too.

"I'm sorry." Even my voice failed me, my disguise no longer working. My strong comedy voice gone forever, leaving in it's wake a terrified, lonesome, disgraceful, weak voice.

Liam turned one-eighty to face me. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY SORRY!" He screamed, pointing a finger at me.

I flinched. His voice softened as he continued. "L-Luna, I had no idea. I could have done something. I could have saved you." He dropped to his knees, leveling me. He cupped my face with both hand and stared into my eyes. "You're so strong. So incredibly strong. You masked your feelings. You made it seem like nothing was wrong. How did you do that? I love your smile, I should have noticed it wasn't the same. You had so many opportunities to just give up and break down, but you didn't. You kept living. You kept smiling. You're so strong."

I gaped at him, unbelievable.

He said I was... Strong?

_**xoxoxo**_

(A/N) Short, I know but it's a school night and I couldn't sleep without updating. Mkay bye.


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N) Mkay... I have a feeling this is gonna be a boring chapter, and a bad one. Sorry.

Animewolfgirl22, I have it all planned out. I'm super excited to write the chapter when Natsu finds out! XD

**_xoxoxo_**

I gaped at him, unbelievable.

He said I was... Strong?

I sniffled. "I love you guys so much."

Devan and Simon came to sit next to us.

"Luna, from now on, know that you can tell us anything." Simon said.

"We love you too Luna, that's why after this mission's done, I'm going to find Memories and beat his ass for making you re-live that."

My nakama... How could I have been so stupid. These were Fairy Tail mages, we're family.

**_xoxoxo_**

Another five minute walk down the never ending hall, we found dungeon like iron doors probably separating us from the girls.

"Wait, shouldn't we beat up the Master before saving these girls?" Devan asked.

"When I fell asleep back there... I had this dream about Lance. He told me to wait for Ultear and him. He said they were on they're way to help us beat him up. Apparently the master is number three on top ten most wanted in Fior." I stated.

"You believe your dream?" Devan asked.

"Absolutely. It's kind of related to my magic... More like a side effect. I get weird dreams that have special meanings... I dunno."

I shook my head and braced myself.

"Wait. Why don't you guys stay out here? I'll go in. They might be afraid of you." I said.

"That would make sense. Go ahead." Simon gestured.

_I also don't want them to see the exact state I was in two years ago. _

**_xoxoxo_**

I estimated around three hundred girls.

The conditions were terrible.

It was freezing. Most of the girls huddled in close groups to keep each other warm. There wasn't a single scrap of clothing in sight.

It smelled terrible. Something was rotting. The girls looked like they haven't showered in weeks.

Food and water? Scarce. I spotted only two tubs of water for the girls to drink out of. The kind of tubs pig food is kept in.

All the girls were skin and bones, spines highlighting themselves on they're backs. Ribs poking out of their stomach.

They looked up at me with fearful eyes. No hope. None of them guessed I was there to save them.

"HEY LISTEN UP!" A few flinched at my loudness, but I continued.

"I'm a mage from Fairy Tail my name is Luna Dragneel. I came with a few friends, they're waiting outside. We're not going to hurt you! We're going to get you out of here and back to your families."

I took out my key. "Gate of the curses! Voodoo!"

From there, Voodoo was happy to bring clothes from the spirit world to the girls. Some girls were to weak to stand, so I made sure it was ok with them if Simon, Devan, Liam or I carried them. I then promptly had Devan make a hole in the wall, leading us to the blinding lights outside.

It's sad to be reminded I can only help so much. No one will ever be able to repair the damage emotionally for these girls.

I know that first hand.

_**xoxoxo**_

(A/N) Ok, I know another short chapter. So heres the deal. I'll post long chapters on the weekends and occasionally short chapters on weekdays.


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N) THIS IS THE THIRD TIME IM WRITING THIS CAUSE SAFARI KEEPS QUITTING ON ME!

_**xoxoxo**_

_Dear Luna,_

_This is a warning._

_A new era is coming,_

_an era that you will create. _

_We're coming._

_We won't stop until we have you._

_be prepared. _

_Stay strong,_

_xoxo -7o.m.s_

I gulped, then stuffed the letter in my back pocket.

We had waited as long as we could for Ultear and Lance, then we grew impatient and went for it. When we arrived at the lobby, all we found was a small coffee table holding a cream colored envelope sealed with a red seven shaped stamp.

I turned around to face Simon as he approached me.

"We scoped out the perimeter but theres no sight, or scent of the master. What did the letter say?"

"Nothing." I muttered.

Simon thankfully got the hint and went to find Liam and Devan.

My legs felt weak and my head throbbed with the start of a head ache.

_Is this the __cause of to much stress? _I thought.

Suddenly I heard duo footsteps running towards me.

I whipped my head around to face the approaching enemy as I caught their scent.

_Salt water, and electricity. Could it be? _

Before I could register what I was thinking, I was pushed to the ground in an over whelming hug.

"I missed you too." I struggled out under the crushing weight of Lance and surprisingly Ultear.

They only responded in sniffles and silent sobs.

Maybe this was the good that balanced out the bad.

**_xoxoxo_**

The mayor of the village had wanted to throw a party for our success, but we declined, all of us wanting to go home and rest in our usual beds. We bought tickets for the six a-clock train and packed our bags.

Somehow the villagers had heard about our departure and met us at the station. I felt like I was famous. The villagers brought gifts such as flowers, jewelry, and food baskets. As we boarded the train they started to chant, "FAIRY TAIL, FAIRY TAIL, FAIRY TAIL, FAIRY TAIL!"

I couldn't help but smile at how happy they were now that we got their children back.

**_xoxoxo_**

I ruffled Liam's black hair as he laid down in my lap, grumbling something about 'horrific transportation'. Devan was fast asleep within five minutes and once again, it was just Simon and I.

"We never found out where fear was." He said, breaking the silence.

"No, I think I know where he _is." _I said, thinking about our trip through the never ending tunnel.

_"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! ARRRGH!"_

_I took a glance at Simon to see if he was going to stop him, only to see our leader on his hands and knees quaking in frustration._

_Devan only sat, staring blankly at the wall while a single tear slid down his cheek._

_Where was Memories? Where did the mountain go? What happened to my team mates?_

_Suddenly, my confusion was swept away by an overwhelming blanket of fear._

_They know now._

_My disguise will no longer work against them._

_To me, I'm no longer Luna Dragneel, only Luna the slut._

_I'm no longer strong in they're eyes... Only weak. Like an insect ready to be squashed._

_I began to see black and white, all the colors leaving my vision. All the hope draining from my body. I was hoping to start fresh when I came back to Fairy Tail. I wished to be a virgin in my teammates eyes. A strong one at that too._

_"I'm sorry." Even my voice failed me, my disguise no longer working._

"Where?" Simon asked, startling me out of my concentration.

"In our heads." My voice was small, tired and scratchy. But Simon heard me, and he nodded his head in agreement.

I looked back out the window, watching the cherry blossoms fly by, leaving my vision a smear of pink.

With that, I fell asleep. Knowing that even now Fear still lurked in the back of my mind, waiting to strike.

**_xoxoxo_**

(A/N) Next chapter coming up soon, made this one kind of short but I was mad I had to re-write it so many times! Next few chapters will be laid back fun times at the guild nothing to adventures. BUT BEWARE! HEART BREAKING CHAPTERS LAY AHEAD!


	22. Chapter 22

"We're back minna!" I yelled as Devan kicked down the doors.

I greeted several people as I made my way to the bar.

"Welcome back Luna!" Mirijane greeted me as I sat down.

"Hey Mira! Have you seen my parents? They weren't at home."

"Your dad went on a quick job over in Hargeon. Should be home tomorrow. Your mom is up in her office."

That's right... My mom's the master of Fairy Tail now. I have to get used to that.

"Mkay thanks Mira!" I left the bar and skipped up the stairs into her office.

"Hi Mom! I'm back!"

"Hey sweetie! Welcome back! Tell me about your job!"

As we talked, I realized how awkward it was. Before I came back, the last she saw of me was when I was ten. Now, I was seventeen. I was technically old enough to move out, I could do jobs on my own, and puberty has already changed my looks. We... We barely knew each other. My mom doesn't even know my favorite color, so much has changed.

I skipped certain parts, like lust, memories, and the letter, but when I was done she furrowed her eyebrows and said, "That mission should have been S-class."

My eyes widened and my heart rate picked up. "W-what?!"

_**xoxoxo**_

I ran down the stairs and sprinted over to where my team was sitting. I practically jumped on the table I was so excited.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUESS WHAT?!"

Liam actually set down his book, Simon stopped eating cake, and Devan woke up. That's how excited I was.

"What is it Luna?" Simon asked.

"THE JOB WE JUST TOOK? MOM SAID THAT JOB SHOULD HAVE BEEN S-CLASS. WE DID AN S-CLASS MISSION!" I screamed.

Simon dropped his fork.

Liam's eyes widened in surprise.

Devan nearly choked on his own spit.

"WE DID AN S-CLASS MISSION." I repeated hysterically.

_**xoxoxo**_

The following morning I woke up clear headed and rested.

However I was surprised when I found a note lying on my dresser.

At first I was scared, _what if it's from 7.o.m.s? _

But as I looked closer, I realized there was no stamp sealing the envelope. With that, I decided to open it.

_Luna, _

_Come to the guild at 6:00, no sooner, no later. _

_Dress nice. _

_-Ultear. _

"Ultear?!" What does Ultear want with me? Is she about to confess her love to me or something?!

I sighed, then pulled myself out of bed and got ready.

_**xoxoxo**_

Before I knew it, I was at the guild at 5:59.

My straitened pink hair laid down around my shoulders and hips.

I wore my cherry blossom sun dress and white sandals.

I knew I looked good.

So why was I so nervous?

Maybe it was because Ultear addressed the letter.

Maybe it was because this was _Fairy Tail. _

Maybe it was because the doors were closed and the guild was _quite. _

THE GUILD WAS QUITE.

Yeah, that had to be it.

Nervously, I opened the doors.

"WELCOME HOME LUNA!"

A...

A surprise party?!

"We never had a formal party to welcome you back home... Sooo here it is!" Explained my mom.

Fairy lights decorated the guild, candles adorned each table and a buffet was waiting by the bar. A buffet which Aunt Erza had to guard from my dad.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!"


	23. Chapter 23

(A/N) So I got some inspiration from some really cute fan art. The results:

**_xoxoxo_**

"Is she still staring at me?"

"Yeah, hasn't blinked in two minutes." Grandpa Macao responded while chugging his beer.

I sighed. What is with her?  
>Ultear has been staring at me all day. No one knows what's up with her. It's scary...<p>

Suddenly Macao nearly choked on his beer.

"Shit! She's taking action! Good luck Luna!"

"Wait!" But my guardian already retreated to safety near his son and his daughter in law.

Suddenly, Ultear was in front of me, taking Macao's place. Her navy blue hair stuck to her face with sweat, and you could tell she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"H-hey Ultear. What's up? I asked, trying to sound natural.

"Listen I know this is going to sound totally un-like me but I thought it might actually be fun."

"I'm listening."

"I... I wanna have a girls night out!" She said in a rush, quickly looking down in shame.

"NANI?!"

After that incident, Bri (Lissanna x Bixlow), and even Asuka who was much older then us decided they would join in on the fun.

I found out Ultear got the idea from Lance (who much to my dismay was not her boyfriend... Yet) talk about their 'boys' night out. And well, we took it as a challenge to have a better night then them.

So it was decided, at nine that night we all would head over to Ultear's house since both her parents were away on an S-class job.

At 8:40 I grabbed my backpack and slipped into the living room to say goodbye.

"No boys right?" My dad asked.

"Yes dad, no boys."

With that, I headed out the door.

_**xoxoxo**_

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP!" Ultear yelled, as she stood on her sofa.

"HERE'S THE PLAN!"

Even as Ultear said it with her own mouth, all of us thought she'd gone insane.

Truth or dare, spying on the boys, and breaking into the guild's pool, were only some of the things she planned to do with us.

Now don't get me wrong, it sounded awesome. In fact, amazing. But it was the fact it was coming out of Ultear's mouth. Usually Ultear wouldn't do anything her dad told her not to do. And everything on that list Uncle Gray sure was to disapprove of.

"Are you sure about this Ultear? I mean, I'm all for it but don't you think your dad would get mad if he found out?" Asuka asked.

"Yes but, it's time for me to start acting rebellious. U-Ultear wants to have fun and break the rules for once. Ultear wants to see what it's like to disobey daddy!" Ultear cheered.

"YA! Now that's more like it! Let's all take a shot every hour to make sure we have enough fun. Starting now." Bri commanded, offering us our first shots.

"AYE SIR!"

_**xoxoxo**_

"Truth or dare... Asuka!" Ultear started.

"Hmmm... Truth."

"Ummm... Who do you like?"

"Well, I don't really like anyone cause theres no one really cute right now in the guild that's my age. But if I had to choose anyone to marry, I think it would be Chase." Asuka replied.

Chase? Chase was a muscular boy who had joined the guild two years prior according to Devan. He was... Okay. But I wouldn't marry him if my life depended on it.

"Truth or dare, Bri." Asuka continued.

"Dare." She smirked.

"Alright! I dare you to take off your shirt and bra and cover your boobs with whip cream. And don't take it off until your next turn."

"HAHAHAHA! I'LL GO GET THE WHIP CREAM!" Ultear yelled.

"Ugh. Alright, Luna truth or dare."

"Dare!" I announced.

"I dare you... To act out your favorite sex position."

"EEEEEE!" Asuka squeeled.

I blushed, but then I got on my hands and knees, and pressed my hands against the wall.

"Ahhh. Doggy style." Bri chuckled.

I ignored my memories and pushed past the voice that screamed _"Slut." _in my head.

This was going to be a fun night.

I grabbed the bottle of 'Tennessee Honey' on the dresser and chugged.

Ultear got back with the whipped cream and Bri continued with her dare.

"Ultear truth or dare."

"Dare."

I chuckled, having the perfect idea in mind.

"If we see the boys tonight, which I have a feeling we will, you have to full on kiss Lance. Tongue and all."

"EEEE!" Asuka once again, squealed.

Ultear's freckled face lit up on fire.

"U-Ultear d-doesn't know... AAAHHHH!" She screamed, jumping up and down.

About five minutes later after we calmed Ultear down, she asked Bri.

"Truth or dare Bri."

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to... Scream out the window that you're not a virgin." Ultear grinned evilly.

Bri gushed in embarrassment, but then proceeded to the window and yelled,

"I'M BRI STRAUSS. MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL AND I'M NOT A VIRGIN! I REPEAT, I AM NOT A VIRGIN!"

"Hot damn." Asuka muttered.

"Luna! Truth or dare!" Bri turned, pointing at me.

"Ummm. Dare."

"HA! FOOLISH! I dare you to chug down this whole bottle of 'Magnolia Free Run'."

I gulped. Magnolia Free Run came in small bottles but it always made you really tipsy. I didn't want to pass out within the first hour of the girls night.

"Ummm... Alternate dare."

"HA! FOOLOSH!" Bri repeated.

"Your alternate dare is to strip dance until all you're clothing is gone!"

"EEEEE!"

"Oh shit!"

"Ummmm shit."

"I'll go get my music lacrima!" Ultear yelled.

I won't go into details but basically we ended truth or dare with me being almost butt naked and Bri almost peeing herself laughing.

_**xoxoxo**_

"Your girls are some lucky ducks!" Asuka said smiling.

"I happened to bring my new tracking boots! Basically all I have to do is think of the person I want to find and my boots will lead me there!" Asuka explained.

"Awesome! Luna, bring the camera. I set it up in my room, I'm going to tape the whole night!" Ultear declared.

"Aye sir!"

Ten minutes later we were jogging down Magnolia's streets following our tracker, Asuka.

Asuka stopped in front of 'Magnolia's men's club gaping at the scene.

Lights flashed and music blared out of the windows.

"Strippers?!" Bri yelled."

"Holy shit!"

"Oh Mavis."

"Guys quite! I smell them! They're coming out! Quick hide!" I yelled.

We stumbled behind some bushes, Ultear still taping and me praying Liam won't smell us.

Suddenly, Lance, Liam, Simon, Devan and unfortunately Trevor stumbled out of the club.

Trevor held his stomach laughing.

Simon's face was on fire as he muttered nonsense like, "Cake wheres my cake, woman everywhere, poles, AHHHH!"

Devan just sat there grinning like a fool.

Lance was laughing but was obviously drunk.

And Liam, oh Liam.

His hair was ruffled and his pants unzipped. His face was flushed and he tried to hide a smile.

"Oh my Mavis! I can't believe she did that!" Trevor yelled, still laughing.

"She totally just flung herself at you Liam! And you were stupid enough to push her away!" Devan laughed.

"Whatever." Liam grumbled.

"What the hell?" Asuka whispered.

"Did some slut try herself on Liam?" Bri questioned.

I only growled in response.

_Who the hell is this chick?! _

Then, the club doors swung open revealing an old woman in her fifties.

Her blond hair was styled in an afro.

Her legs were adorned with fish net stockings.

And she was wearing a crop top labeled, '_Come eat me.' _

"Oh Liam sweety. There you are!" She slurred out.

Liam's face paled.

"HAHAHA! GO GET EM LIAM!" Trevor yelled.

The lady would've already been dead if Bri, Asuka, and Ultear weren't holding me back.

Liam quickly ran down the Magnolia streets, the boys running after him.

The woman was left muttering things like, "Young boys, how delicious."

_**xoxoxo**_

"HAHAHA! I got proof of how much Luna loves Liam on tape!" Ultear squealed.

"That was perfect! I can't believe we got that on tape!"

"Hahaha! I'm gonna pee myself!"

"Well, I'm still ready to smash that lady's face in." I grumbled as we continued following Asuka.

"So you do love him."

"I-I didn't say that."

"Here we are!"

I looked up to see we were at Fairy Tail.

"Are they planning to break into Fairy Tail too?" Bri asked.

"Looks like they already did." I said, looking at the open doors.

"Sweet. Makes our job easier." Ultear said.

"Before we go in let's all take our hourly drinks." Bri said, looking at her watch.

She handed all of us our drinks, "Cheers to girls night!"

"Cheers!"

_**xoxoxo**_

"Shh!" Asuka said as she led us to the pool.

We listened intently.

"Dang! We should do this more often!" Came Lance's drunken voice.

"Haha! Sure buddy, but next time we have to make sure Simon doesn't pass out from seeing so many strippers."

"He's to innocent."

"We'll get him cake tomorrow to make up for it."

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Lance said.

"The girls?" Devan asked.

"Yeah, Ultear said they were gonna have a girls night tonight."

"Well Lance you should just ask them what they're doing." Came Liam's voice.

We froze.

"Oh shit! He smells us!" I whispered.

"Then let's just go for it!" Bri whispered as she swung the doors open, running to the pool.

"HAHAHA SURPRISE!" Ultear yelled, catapulting into the pool.

"Shots fired!" Grinned Asuka.

I just laughed, then opened my backpack, pulling our swimsuits out.

"Come on guys, at least get in you're bathing suits!" I yelled.

Five minutes later we were all in our swimsuits, standing in front of the mirror in the infirmary, checking each other out.

Ultear wore one of her mom's old bathing suits. Purple bikini with polka dots.

Bri wore a light green bikini with violet stripes, going well with her violet colored hair.

Asuka wore a brown one piece with sakura blossoms decorating her body.

And finally, I wore a bathing suit Virgo herself made. Just like Celestial's scales, it moved and shifted just like I was the Celestial World itself.

"Luna! It's beautiful!" Asuka gushed.

"Haha. Thanks Asuka. Now, let's get out there and strut our stuff." I smiled while taking some drink Bri brought.

"Wait Luna! Take a spin for the camera!"

I blushed, but spun in a slow circle.

"Sweet! Alright let's go!"

_**xoxoxo**_

"And the girl's are ba- Holy Mavis." Trevor stopped, gaping up at us.

Lance and Devan had a similar reaction, both with bright red faces and open jaws.

I was looking forward to Liam's reaction but, he didn't even look at us.

Liam only laid in the water, eyes closed, breathing heavily as if he was sleeping.

Okay, I admit. I was disappointed.

I stole the bottled out of Bri's hand and chugged.

"Yippee!" I yelled as I dove into the water.

I resurfaced to see Liam's smirking face.

"Your drunk." He stated.

"Mayyybee." I purred. Starting to feel bold, (maybe from the alcohol) I swung my hands over his neck and pressed our chests together, grinning up at him.

"I may be drunk, but we caught you at the men's club." I smirked.

Liam blushed and looked away. "I knew I smelled something... That was Trevor's idea."

"It seemed like you had a fan."

"Maybe."

"Your gonna have to pay for that."

"How?"

Without answering, I jumped up, dunking his head underwater.

I rolled my head back, laughing at the sight. But then he resurfaced.

He slicked his black wavy hair back with his hand and grinned.

His body, ohhhhhh his body.

Oh Mavis I wanted to touch it all.

His toned abs, his muscular arms, his structured shoulders, ooohhh Mavis.

The urge was sooooo bad I almost reached out. _Almost. _

But much to my relief, Devan interrupted us.

"Hey guys, we're playing Truth or Dare. Come join us."

_**xoxoxo**_

"Devan Truth or Dare." Lance started.

"Dare." He smirked.

"I dare you to... Sing your favorite song, as loud as you can."

"FAIRY WHERE YOU GOIN-"

"Okay okay stop." Lance interrupted, laughing.

"Haha okay, Asuka truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to... Do a crazy hairdo on Ultear."

She grinned. "With pleasure."

Within minutes, Ultear was screaming while looking at her reflection in the pool.

Ultear.

Had.

An.

Afro.

"Holy shit! HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

Asuka giggled, then turned to me. "Luna, Truth or Dare."

"Dare." I smiled.

"I dare yooouuuuu... To straddle Liam!"

I choked.

"Nani?!"

"Yup you heard me. Straddle Liam."

Everyone laughed.

"I wanna see this!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Liam is just lucky with the ladies today." Lance laughed.

I gulped, took a swing of Bri's drink, then went for it.

My breasts were practically in his face as I straddled him.

"Sorry." I whispered.

He didn't answer. I sighed.

"Ultear! Truth or Dare!" I yelled, turning to face Ultear who was currently trying to get her hair under control.

"Dare."

"I dare you to follow through with that dare we dared you a few hours ago." I smirked.

Her face fell. "Ultear doesn't know if she can..." She muttered.

"You can do it Ultear!" Bri yelled as Asuka pushed her towards Lance.

Finally, a look of determination crossed Ultear's features.

Then, she lunged. She pushed Lance to the ground and kissed him.

Lance was frozen in shock, eyes open and arms an inch away from Ultear's.

"Tongue and all Ultear!" I reminded her.

Finally Lance snapped out of it and started kissing back.

"Bri! Get this with the lacrima!" I heard Asuka yell.

"Hai!"

Oh was this a sight.

Out of breath, Ultear pulled back smiling.

I looked down at Liam, whom I was still straddling.

He grinned ear to ear looking back up at me. He opened his mouth to say something but Ultear interrupted.

"Trevor! Truth or Dare!"

"Dare!"

Ultear crawled over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Hehehe challenge accepted." Trevor smiled evilly.

He stood up then charged at me.

"Eeeek!" I quickly covered my chest, realizing Trevor had stolen my top.

I looked in horror at Ultear as she laughed along with the others.

I huffed a sigh, while standing up.

"I guess I have to beat his ass." I said, while jumping into the pool after him.

Trevor didn't stand a chance against the training I had in the Celestial World.

I quickly had his head smashed into the concrete, making him pass out.

I returned my top to my chest and walked back over to the others.

"Nicely done Luna." Devan smirked.

I didn't respond.

"Okay guys, one more round." Ultear said as she ignored my glare.

"Nah I'm way tired." Devan complained.

"Same." Admitted Asuka.

"Okay let's call it a night." Asuka said, standing up.

I barely heard everyone else as I started falling asleep, right there on the side of the pool.

To much alcohol can do that to you.

"Liam your gonna have to carry Luna back to my house." Was the last thing I heard before falling into a dreamless sleep.

_**xoxoxo**_

(A/N) You're welcome.


	24. Chapter 24

(A/N) mkay probably going to be a short but cute chapter.

**_xoxoxo_**

"Is Luna even awake?"

"She looks dead."

"Her hair..."

It wasn't a secret I wasn't a morning person. But few people have seen it in person.

I was eating my breakfast, but everything was hazy and I wasn't really sure myself if I was awake or not. My eyes were still glued to my face and my hair was practically in dreadlocks from the night before in the pool.

"Liam, you wanna go ahead and start the video?" I heard Asuka ask.

"Sure." Came his voice.

Wait...

Suddenly I was fully awake, looking in horror at the black haired man in the living room.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled as I scrambled to the bathroom.

I heard Ultear sigh behind me, saying something about how I'm finally awake thanks to Liam.

_**xoxoxo**_

According to Bri, Liam had to carry me to Ultear's house last night because I fell asleep on the side of the pool. And when they got back, Liam was so tired he fell asleep right on the couch.

So, here I am, franticly trying to tame my hair and put on mascara at the same time, while putting on pants. Apparently I fell asleep in my bikini so I wasn't even properly dressed. Embarrassing.

_Bang bang bang. _It took me a moment to realize it was someone "knocking" violently on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up! We got some videos to watch!" Bri's rough voice sounded through the door.

_Videos?! _

"Coming!"

_**xoxoxo**_

"So what are we watching?" I asked as I entered the living room.

"Ugh."

"Took you long enough."

"Finally!"

"We're watching whatevers on the video lacrima you brought over." Liam responded.

"Thanks for giving me a legit answer, LIAM." I said dramatically.

"K. Shuddap! It's starting!" Ultear said excitedly.

_"Day one, Lucy's still in the hospital but let me introduce you to... Luna!" _

The video started with a younger version of my dad smiling ear to ear.

Then, he turned the camera over to a pink rat with pink hair.

Wait...

"Luna?! That was you?! Ultear said with a high pitched voice.

"HAHAHAH! YOU LOOK LIKE A RAT!" Bri screamed.

I blushed furiously, no doubt Liam was also holding in a laugh.

Then the scene changed, this time my mother's face appeared on the screen.

_"Natsu honey, can you tell me what's wrong again?" _

My mother was holding in a smile as she turned the camera showing my dad's scowling face.

_"Those boys are talking to her." He grumbled._

Mom turned the screen, showing the day-care area of the guild.

There I was, I'm guessing I was around one year old, and next to me stood three year old Lance and two year old Liam.

"Ahhhh~ Liam you were so cute!" Asuka gushed.

Suddenly a scream pierced through the video. My mom turned the video to show Aunt Juvia screaming by the bar, with Uncle Gray holding her hand.

_"MY WATER BROKE!" She screamed._

"HAHAHAHAH! THAT'S WHEN YOU WERE BORN ULTEAR!" I laughed.

This time it was her turn to be embarrassed. Another minute showed of the guild flipping out and trying to get a hold of Wendy, and blah blah blah. Then the scene changed.

_"Levy-chan, they're so cute!"_ My mother gushed.

_"I know Lu-chan! I'm already planning they're wedding!" _

Then, an adorable young voice sounded in the video.

_"I'm finished!"_

The camera turned to show the three year old version of me, with short curly pink hair holding a flower crown.

Then, an ADORABLE black haired boy ran over to me excitedly. _Liam?!_

The boy crouched down and I had put the flower crown on him grinning proudly.

_"I made you pretty!"_ I giggled.

The boy blushed and grumbled something I couldn't hear.

Suddenly, the younger version of me started crying.

Liam waved his arms around trying to calm the younger me down as Aunt Levy screamed at him.

_"L-Liam-san doesn't *hick* l-like it!"_ I wailed.

_"I-I do! I do! I'm sorry Luna I didn't mean it!" _

_"LIAM! HUG THE DAMN GIRL ALREADY!"_ Yelled Uncle Gajeel.

He franticly looked around as if the guild was about to appear in a poof of smoke and make fun of him.

Then, he hugged me.

"AWWWW! KAWAII!" Asuka screamed.

My eyes welled up with tears as I began to remember that day. That was the day I realized I loved Liam. Well, a three year old doesn't know much about that type of love but I knew there was something special in Liam.

Before the scene changed, I looked over at Liam.

His features were unreadable, blank really. But the blush on his face defied his serious attitude. He caught me staring and quickly looked the other way.

We continued to watch a few more scenes,

Romeo and Wendy getting married.

Asuka and Lilly babysitting Ultear and Lance.

Uncle Gray and my dad fighting over who's daughter was better. (Which led to Ultear and I fighting.)

Then, after all the joy and laughing, a new scene came on different from the rest.

My mom's face appeared on screen, much older and weaker then in the scenes before.

_"It's been a month after Luna's left, and I just took a pregnancy test... I'm pregnant."_

_W-WHAT?! _

The scene changed.

_"It's been six months since Luna left, and five months since I found I was pregnant... But recently I took an S-class job to take a break from Natsu and... I was kidnapped. They say I was gone for two months before Natsu saved me. I don't remember any of it. They must have drugged me. When I got back, I found out I was no longer pregnant... The baby died." _

I gasped. Why didn't she tell me?

_"It's been four years since Luna left. I've come to the conclusion that I've been cursed by a wizard named 'Willius Jurgan'. I've been pregnant seven times since Luna's left and all of the baby's have died five months after."_ Then, my mother, my strong beautiful mother started to cry.

I just sat there, with an open mouth, staring at my broken hearted mother.

The video ended.

No one spoke.

I stood up and turned to them.

"No one speaks of this. Ever."

"Yeah."

"Agreed."

"Poor Aunt Lucy..."

"Okay well, I'm just gonna go home now." I said quietly.

"I'll walk you home." Liam offered.

"No." I shrugged past him, gathered my belongings and left.

I have to have a talk with my parents.

_**xoxoxo**_

(A/N) I dunno if I approve of this chapter or not.


	25. Chapter 25

I stared at the faint blue writing on the palm of my hand.

_"Willius Jurgan." _

When I got home that evening, I found I couldn't speak to my mother about what I had seen. This thought kept ringing in my head: _"You don't want them to know about you being raped, and she does't want you to know about all those babies dying. Pushing her to tell you would be hypocritical." _That, and the fact I just didn't know how to bring it up. _"Oh hey mom, I watched the videos and I'm not sure if you knew or not but I found out about you being cursed and shit and all those babies dying and blah blah, so anyways how was your week?" _ It didn't seem right.

So instead, I'm going to find out things on my own.

_**xoxoxo**_

_ pat pat pat. _My feet jogged at a steady pace, towards my destination. The library. I arrived moments later. The building was a third home to me, next to Fairy Tail and my own home. I knew my way around the place like the back of my hand. I quickly bounded up the stairs up to the third floor. _Recorded Mages. _This floor was made for every recorded mage in history. For example; theres a whole book full of Fairy Tail mages. Their history, any interviews they've taken, every job they've accomplished, friends, foes, boyfriends, girlfriends, everything. Of course, among those mages there is a section for me. Thank god they don't know _everything_ though.

I start running my fingers down the shelves, looking for the J's. Then I find a book labeled, _Recorded Mages (J-L). _I pull out the book and slam it on the nearest table, flipping through the contents. It takes me five minutes to find, Willius Jurgan.

_Willius Jurgan. _

_x689, Interior Magic_

_Willius Jurgan practices Interior Magic, magic that controls his enemies insides, (health). Willius has been known to have many enemies related to his magic. But no evidence has ever been provided for his past 'crimes' and thus he has never been arrested which angers his enemies. Part of the guild Memories Foul he is a powerful mage but his magic doesn't do well on most jobs. His wife divorced him three hours after they got married because 'He's a rotten fellow' according to herself, Marian Jewl. After getting in a fight with one of Fior's most powerful guilds, Fairy Tail, (for unknown reasons) he's gone into hiding and has yet to present himself. _

I slammed the book shut and pulled out my key.

"Gate of the curses! Voodoo!"

"Voodoo is here."

"What do you know about Willius Jurgan?"

"Nothing."

"What do you know about Interior Magic?"

"I just know that a tad bit of curse magic is involved but that's only to make the magic long lasting on a particular individual."

"Can you tell if my mother is still cursed?"

He closed his eyes and focused.

"No, her curse has been broken once she sacrificed something she loved two years prior."

"What did she sacrifice?"

"If my sources are correct, she threw a childhood doll of hers named 'Michael' into lava."

I gulped and held back tears. I knew how much she loved that doll.

"Okay, thank you Voodoo, goodbye."

_**xoxoxo**_

"Good afternoon barmaid." Devan teased.

Lance was currently taking his mom's place behind the bar which was Devan's chance to humiliate him even further.

"Shut up before I make you." Lance ensued.

"Is that a request for me to pound your face in?"

"No, it's an invitation for me to crush your bones in front of your crush."

He blushed. "Ugh I hate you!"

However, before he lunged to take a bite out of Lance's throat, Simon showed up taking action.

Two minutes later it was back to peace (probably not for long) as I continued to frown at my drink.

My vanilla milkshake swirled into a tornado as I twirled my straw around, feeling too sick to take a drink.

"Yo, Luna what's wrong?" Devan asked.

"She's just upset cause Liam isn't here." Lance teased.

I frowned even further.

"Hey, I think she's really upset."

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh shit! She's crying! I can't comfort crying girls! It's my weakness! I'm out." Devan tried to escape but Simon pulled him back to the bar, saying things like how it's their duty to comfort a crying friend.

All three boys leaned in eager to hear what was wrong with me.

But I didn't answer.

"Luna, I'll buy you something if you tell us." Lance offered.

I grumbled but complied.

"Well first off, all the adults have been glancing and whispering and just being weird around me for the past hour. Next, Aunt Levy has been crying in the corner, I haven't seen my parents all day today, and somethings just up." I said in a rush.

"Plus Liam's not here." I whispered.

The boy's took in this information, seeming they've just realized how the older people in the guild were acting.

"I dunno Luna, my mom said she left to go comfort your mom but I dunno what that means." Lance said.

I looked up.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled, thus punching his gut.

"Ooof!" Lance cried.

"It has to have something to do with the baby!" I yelled.

I ran over to Aunt Levy.

"Aunt Levy, is there something going on with the baby?"

She wailed into Gajeel's shoulder hearing my words.

My heart sped up.

My dragon senses kicked in.

My nerved jolted, sending every emotion through my body.

Something's wrong.

I ran out the guild, ignoring the protests of the guild members.

I ran and ran and ran.

Ending up at the cottage, my fourth home. My dad and Happy's old home. We would camp out here when I was a kid. The old wooden sign still hung there in the same spot,

_Natsu and Happy's home. +Lucy +Luna. _

I already heard the crying.

The muffled screams.

The kicks of frustration.

The whines of un-fairness.

The silent whispers of comfort.

All too familiar to me.

I kicked down the door, panting from the run.

I saw my mother, broken.

My mother had been broken before, I knew of her mother and father, the reasons she left home. I saw the video, yes, my mother has been broken before. But she's always put the pieces back together. What I saw now, was a state of tiredness, no hope, fear, guilt, and pain. Something no one would be able to put back together.

My father sat beside her, trying to calm her down, even though at the same time he was trying to calm down himself. His dragon senses on over run from the tragedy. Happy was no where to be seen. Broken glass littered the floor. My frail mother shook in pain. It was just... Death.

They looked up at me. And I knew. Oh, I knew.

My stomach collapsed .

My heart wrenched.

My features crumbled.

No...

I turned, and ran once again.

**_xoxoxo_**

I jumped onto the window seal, sniffing once more to make sure he was there.

Wait, where was I?

The room was defiantly a boys room, but unusually neat. (For a boy's room that is.)

I sighed, turning my back on the window seal.

I guess my nose just led me to a safe smell, whatever that means.

I realized moments later I was hyperventilating.

My nails digged into the palms of my hands, trying to get myself under control.

I could feel my magic expanding, to the point of no return.

I could die.

Right now.

If I just let it happen.

Just let my magic over-run and collapse.

I could die.

And be consumed by nothing.

Nothing.

That sounds nice, doesn't it? No emotions, no death, no life, just nothing.

My lungs burned, my head ached, my heart pounded, my eyes burned.

Wait, no. Everything burned.

An incredible burn. Burning every inch of me, inside and out. Maybe it'll burn until I'm nothing.

_Please. _

Suddenly the door opened.

I whipped my head around to see Liam, in sweats, a tight gray shirt, and his red beanie, holding a bowl of chips.

"Luna?" He asked.

His voice. Oh his voice.

I acted before thinking. (Something I usually do)

Next thing I knew, I was in his arms. But I wasn't about to let go. No. I needed this way to much to just let go. He immediately dropped the bowl of chips, and held me against him.

"I need you." I choked.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed.

Next thing I knew, we were spooning.

God, if situations were normal I would have cried with happiness.

He nuzzled his face into my neck, taking a deep breath he said, "The baby died, didn't it."

_The baby died. _

I only nodded in response, knowing my voice would fail me if I tried to speak.

"I'm sorry Luna, I'm so so sorry." He hugged me tighter until he was practically on top of me.

That night, we just cuddled. We consumed each others scents until we couldn't know who's was who's.

My fingers traveled to his short hair unknowingly along the way, feeling all the waves and the warmth of his scalp. I might have shed a few tears but, even though my world was collapsing, I didn't have enough energy to shed enough. We didn't kiss. No, but it was clear he was mine and I was his. No other friends would comfort me this way. This was special. His breath and body were my blanket, his eyes my map, his mouth my dream, his arms my home, his words my hero. And soon, I fell into a deep sleep.

_**xoxoxo **_

_"No, don't take my baby!" Came my mother's voice. _

_"I'm sorry miss, but you'll understand in the new era. You and this baby will help create this." Came a mysterious voice. _

_"No, one-magic is love..." My mother was obviously drugged, you could tell by the distant look in her eyes, he slurred words, and her weak, frail, body. She laid on a hospital bed, in a hospital-looking room. Her blond hair now a greasy mess, her fair skin now a sickly green, she was barely human. _

_"I'll let you hold him one last time." Came the voice. _

_And suddenly, a beautiful baby boy with blond hair appeared in my mother's weak arms. _

_"My boy, Igneel Dragneel. I love you." She cried. _

_Then, the hospital room disappeared and light filtered through my eyelids as I begun to wake. _

_**xoxoxo**_

The first thing that registered in my brain was this wasn't my bed.

The second, the lack of warmth next to me.

Then, the memories of last night came rushing back to me in a fierce storm.

I grumbled as I stood up, my muscles aching from my previous temper tantrum.

I found my way to the bathroom, surprised I didn't look like a zombie.

Yes, my pink hair was wildly tossed to one side and I still had to wash away a little night's existence off.

But, it was kind of hot.

So I left my hair like that and continued to wash my face.

I took off my shoes (that I slept in, ew) and took off my clothes.

I walked back into what must have been Liam's room and opened a few drawers until I had what I needed. I'm a tall girl, so that whole "only wearing my boyfriend's t-shirt because it's hot" thing doesn't work on me. So instead I got one of his tee shirts, and some sweats, and followed my nose until I found Liam.

Surprisingly, he was in the kitchen, making... Breakfast?

Okay... That's really hot.

"Umm, hey Liam. I'm really sorry I crashed here... I didn't even know you had your own apartment, I just followed my nose and it led me here and yeah so I'm sor-"

"It's fine Luna, you had a tough night." He responded with a slight smile, while scrambling the eggs.

"Want me to help you out?" I offered.

But, he declined and said I could watch Tv until he was done.

Oh Mavis, if only every night I could cuddle up next to him and wake up to him making me breakfast.

Yeah, that would be nice.

A few moment later, Liam brought in two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast ready for us to devour.

Yeah, this was good. For now, this would ease the pain.

It was silent until Liam spoke up.

"Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too."

_**xoxoxo**_

(A/N) Officially shedding tears.


	26. Chapter 26

(A/N) Okay so my best friend's mom gave birth today to a baby girl named Kayla and she's so cute! It gave me an excuse to talk to my crush, who is my best friend's friend and omggggg.

_**xoxoxo**_

I often forget that Fairy Tail is the reason I'm a live today. I mean, besides the fact if Fairy Tail didn't exist, my parents wouldn't have met. Like, my team comforting me after they found out about my past, Ultear's girls night, or after I read the letter from 7.o.m.s. Ultear and Lance showed up for the first time in years. And my favorite, when I found out the baby died and Lance stayed with me then confessed. It's been a week since then. Liam and I started dating, (but we're keeping it low key for now), my mom and I have been spending a lot of time together, and I visited Grandpa Makarov's grave, right after we had a mini funeral for the baby. I still haven't talked to my mom about her past curse, nor have I told anyone about the dream I had while I was at Liam's. But for now, I'm just gonna stay relaxed.

So here I am, walking on the paths of Magnolia on my way to my _boyfriend's _house, coming back from a short job in Clover Town. The sun was setting over the hills and children ran to get to their homes in time for dinner. Soon, I saw a sign that read; _Steel St. SE. _Liam's house was a cute two story building connected to two other identical homes. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, three walk in closets, but out of all the rooms, I love the basement the most. A cute brick fireplace, wooden floors, a mini library, and the softest couch in the world are only some of the basement's best qualities. Yeah, that's where I would spend the end of my days.

Soon enough I was standing in front of the door, raising my hand to knock.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Soon after, the pattern of footsteps could be heard running towards the door.

The door swung open, revealing... SIMON?!

"LUNA YOU BAKA!" He screamed, pulling me inside.

Inside, Liam was bashfully scratching his head wearing a heavy blush while Lance sat eagerly on the couch, trying to hide a teasing grin and a blush in vain.

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS NOT TELL US YOU WERE DATING?! WE'RE ON YOUR TEAM! WE'RE YOUR NAKAMA! WE GREW UP WITH YOU BRATS!"

I calmly dropped my bag on the couch and jumped on the kitchen counter, swinging my legs back and forth.

"Okay..."

"OKAY?! WE HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS! LIKE WHEN DID YOU GUYS-"

"Simon, stop yelling. Just ask us what you want to know." I said, while laughing slightly.

"Have you guys had sex?" Lance interrupted.

I choked and nearly fell off the counter.

"Haha! I'll take that as a no." Lance laughed.

"Well have you and Ultear?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey! This is about you guys, not Ultear and I." Lance objected.

"So, when do you plan to move in?" Simon asked.

"M-move in?"

"Yeah, well you seem to come here a lot anyways, according to Liam, and your seventeen. Usually in Magnolia teens go get their own place at sixteen."

That was true... But still, I haven't even told my parents yet!

"What else did Liam tell you guys?" I asked, changing the subject while I peeled an orange.

"That you're beautiful, and sexy, and good in bed..." Lance said while laughing.

"Lance, knock it off." Simon said, while trying to hide a smile.

"I'm tired, Luna are you spending the night tonight?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, if that's okay."

"Sure." With that, he walked off upstairs.

"Okay so heres what he told us." Simon started eagerly.

"He said he's loved you since you guys were five. And he finally told you after you first spent the night at his house because you were upset about the baby, and you walked down stairs the next morning in his clothes and you looked totally hot and blah blah blah-"

"He didn't say that." I said grinning.

"Nah your right. But he did say you were his dream girl and he's never gonna give you up." Lance interjected.

I blushed. _So sweet! _

"All right, we'll interrogate you guys more later, but we better get going."

"K. See ya guys tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yup. Have fun with Liam tonight!" Lance winked.

_These guys... _

_**xoxoxo**_

I opened the door to his room to see him laying half-asleep on his blue comforter. Hair tangled, drooling, but still cute. I sighed, and walked over to him. I took off his shoes for him and set them at the foot of his bed.

I ruffled his hair before saying, "I'm gonna go take a shower k?"

He grumbled in response.

_**xoxoxo **_

After my shower, I stole his clothes once again and climbed into bed with him.

He turned around to face me.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." I responded.

"When do you plan to tell your parents?"

"I was planning on soon, what about you?"

"Yeah, as soon as you tell yours."

I smiled. "You're gonna get your face beat from my dad ya know."

"I know, but it's worth it." Then, he kissed me. A soft, slow kiss.

My eyes begun to feel heavy as Liam tucked me into his chest, falling into a dreamless sleep.

_**xoxoxo**_

(A/N) At first, this was gonna be a long chapter but now im tired, so night!


End file.
